Saiyan Sun A Rising
by Jimbo
Summary: The Universe is in deady peril! Can the "New Geners" save the universe now that Goku and Vegete are gone?
1. Chapter 1 A Warrior's Decision

**Before we get started, this is a sequel to "The Saiyan Effect", which was a sequel to "The Vegeta Redemption". Yes, I know, I seem stuck in a rut with this storyline, but it just feels like a world of my own creation. Of course it's not, it's a world that I extended from someone else's creation. However, I want to see what happens next. So, on with the story!**

**Saiyan Sun A Rising – Chapter One – A Warrior's Decision.**

**By Jimbo**

Gerald's face hit the cold hard rock and his body drove thirty yards into the side of the cliff before stopping. He was hurt, hurt in more ways than one, his body, and his pride. Never in his life had he met such a foe.

"**This is it." Gerald thought to himself as he pooled enough energy to heal his body. "If I don't defeat him this time, I won't have enough energy left to heal myself again. If I fail, Vegetasei will be destroyed... again."**

**Using his ki to drive through, and emerge from the other side of the cliff, he knew that he was not only the last hope for his people, but for the entire universe.**

**Gerald found himself confronted by his enemy again. Found that he was looking into the creature's evil, glowing red eyes. Time seemed to stand still.**

"**They weren't supposed to use them!" Gerald's mind screamed. "Why did they use them? Who did this to us?"**

**Below him was a horrid scene. The twisted bodies of his father, mother, and his beloved Jessica lay in bloodied pools among the other fallen. Kirillin, 18, Bardock, Turles, Raditz, and at least twenty thousand other brave Saiyan warriors who wanted no more than to protect their world. Intermixed throughout the bodies were numerous bodies of other races that came to the aid of the Saiyans. At least another ten thousand aliens lie dead below him, bodies scattered almost as far as the eye could see. The city below was almost totally flattened by the creature's initial attack.**

"**You are powerful indeed, but it's time to die." The evil enemy cocked a crooked, evil grin.**

**Waves of pure, bitter, evil ki poured from the being in front of him. Gerald fought waves of nausea just being this close to it.**

**Gerald felt his anger rising and his ki rose with it. In his heart, he knew he was out classed. He randomly wondered what happened to Bardock Jr., Chi-Shi, and Gotarm. They had disappeared about a week ago, three days before the attack. He couldn't even feel their ki. They were in the middle of searching for them when Gerald felt the planet New Namek explode, and the largest ki he had ever felt come racing toward Vegetasei.**

"**What happened? Why did they use them? They knew what would happen!" Gerald said again.**

**Gerald screamed his frustration into the dawning sun of Vegetasei and reached his full power. The clouds in the sky raced away from him, as if afraid of his might. The sky itself went from Azure, to red, to blue.**

"**You know it will not be enough." The enemy grinned.**

**Gerald only growled and prepared himself for a final attack. It would be all or nothing. Gerald decided that if it were the fate of the planet to be destroyed once again, let it be in sacrifice for the rest of the universe. Gerald began to push his powers past the point that his body could sustain them. Gerald prepared to self-destruct. Gerald knew that the explosion would take out a large chunk of a parsec of space, but he would surely take his opponent with him.**

**His enemy started giving him quizzical looks, but made no move toward him.**

"**That's it you bastard! Take the time to figure it out!" Gerald smirked. "Gerald's life started passing before his eyes, especially the last twenty-five years. The period between his 11th birthday and now had been filled with a great deal of adventure, mostly by the side of Goku.**

"**Man, that guy really knew how to find trouble!" Gerald smirked.**

**But then, about eight years ago, Goku and Chi-Chi announced that they were going to join Vegeta. They said that their time was done, and that Gotarm and Chi-Shi were adults now that could fend for them selves. They had been invited by the Ultimate Kai to live on his planet and help take care of the universe. There were a lot of sad good-byes, but Gerald couldn't say it. For the first time in his life Gerald met an enemy he couldn't defeat, the pain of loss.**

**Goku embraced Gerald for the last time, a look of understanding passed between them, and Goku and his mate disappeared.**

**Then, just a year after that, his beloved Master Gohan died. **

**Tears rolled down Gerald's cheeks. **

**The memory came unbidden as the saddest day of Gerald's life, until today. Tears were once again freely rolling down his cheeks, both in sadness, and anger.**

**His muscles were on fire from the effort of confining his power. He released more and more of his power, and then he charged his enemy. He planned on pushing his power beyond all limits the second he made contact with the evil creature. "This is for you mom, dad, and especially for you my love. May we meet on the other side."**

"**You are right Porunga, it is time to die!"**

****

**Vegeta and Goku stood side by side as the holy man gave Pan her last rites. Tears were freely flowing down Goku's cheeks. Vegeta would never allow himself such a weakness, but since Pan had started training him when he was young, Vegeta had grown incredibly attached to her. More so than he had ever admitted before when he was alone with her the night that she died. He had never poured his heart out to anyone like that before, and hoped he would never have to again. The experience was too emotional. But Goku was right, if he wouldn't have said anything; he would have regretted it. Vegeta could only remember one other death in his life, since his dad died in an accident right after he was born, and that was Grandma Lindera, who raised him until he was about 11 years old. He and his grandmother had a secret understanding though, or so he thought. He still regrets not having told her how much he loved her.**

**Vegeta winced at all this thought of love and turned his attention to his friend. Pan had been ill for some time, but since their 15th birthday, she started sliding downhill fast. Her heart finally gave out three days ago. She lived to be 127 years old, ancient by either Human or Saiyan standards.**

**Goku was distraught, and part of Vegeta was repulsed by his friend's show of emotions, and the other part desperately wished he could comfort his friend somehow. Vegeta knew that this called for a marathon sparing match after the funeral was over. **

"**Yeah, a good fight always cheers Goku up." Vegeta thought.**

**Vegeta uncomfortably looked around at the countryside. He was struck with the beauty of the place. There were several gravesites around, one of which was that of Goku's honored ancestor, the warrior Goku who saved the entire universe on more than one occasion. Vegeta asked Pan about him once, but she just smiled and said that he wasn't really in that grave. Vegeta wondered what she was talking about, but didn't press for anything more. He thought she was getting a bit dotty in her old age. **

**Vegeta's eyes focused on a far hilltop and spotted two figures. He couldn't make them out, but could feel that they had an exceptionally high ki. They seemed familiar some how. **

**Vegeta blinked, and the figures were gone.**

"**What? Where'd they go?" Vegeta thought. Vegeta had a strong urge to go and investigate, but suppressed it in favor of staying with his friend. **

"**Did you feel that?" Goku asked.**

"**What? Oh, you sensed them too then?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yeah. I did." Goku smiled. "I didn't know one of the kis, but the other I've sensed one other time. I didn't know much about sensing ki, not anything at all really, but I felt it all the same. It was warm, and giving, and I felt protected like at no other time in my life."**

"**Well, who was it?" Vegeta said impatiently.**

"**It was Grandpa Goku." Goku said. "He's come to take Pan to King Yamma!"**

"**Really? Are you sure?" Vegeta said wide-eyed.**

"**Positive." Goku said, and he stopped crying. "Grandma Pan will be okay now. My ancestor will protect her!"**

**Four hours later, after the funeral was over and family and friends had left Capsule Corporation's reception area, Vegeta punched Goku hard and flew off toward their sparing area. The area of about a hundred and fifty square acres had been used since time immemorial by Saiyan and part Saiyan warriors for the expressed purpose of training, and becoming stronger. It was here that just two years ago, Goku eclipsed Super Saiyan and ascended to Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta ascended just one week later, but Vegeta has never fully forgiven his friend for ascending first.**

**Goku rushed in and landed a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's stomach, which momentarily knocked the wind out of him. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and punched Goku several dozen times to the abdomen and chest.**

**Goku powered up to Super Saiyan as well, and started blocking and returning blow for blow.**

"**You know Vegeta, that other ki felt familiar too. The one that wasn't my ancestor." Goku said as he threw a series of punches and kicks.**

"**Yeah, I thought that too, but I'm never felt it before. It was huge too!" Vegeta said.**

"**It felt very similar to your own." Goku said.**

**Vegeta startled and was distracted for just a moment, which allowed Goku to plant an elbow strike directly into Vegeta's face. Goku then phased out and reappeared above Vegeta and drove him to the ground with a spinning kick.**

**Vegeta flew back up and attacked Goku with renewed vigor and powered up to Super Saiyan Two. Goku found himself being pummeled. **

"**You're right Goku, that ki was very similar to my own, I wonder why I didn't recognize that? Who do you think it was?" Vegeta said as Goku's ki increased as he also ascended to the next level.**

"**Well, Grandma Pan always said that your ancestor and mine was good friends. At least, after they stopped trying to kill each other." Goku smiled.**

**Vegeta stopped and looked dumbfounded at his friend. Goku decided not to take the advantage this time.**

"**You mean the other ki was my ancestor? Was my great, great, great, grandfather?" Vegeta said.**

"**Probably." Goku said and came in for another attack. Both fighters battled in earnest for the next hour.**

**Goku and Vegeta suddenly became alerted to two very powerful kis around them. **

"**It's them again!" Vegeta said.**

"**Yeah, they're moving so fast, not even we can see them!" Goku sounded impressed. "We can't even get a glimpse of them!"**

"**You boys have never been in a real fight, have you?" A voice came out of thin air.**

"**We spar here!" Goku said a bit offended.**

"**I mean a real fight for your life against impossible, hopeless odds." The voice came back. "A fight where the deck is stacked against you."**

"**Well, no, I guess not." Vegeta said. "Earth has been peaceful all of our lives."**

"**What if I were to tell you that a strong and evil enemy was going to destroy the universe next week. An enemy so strong, that you don't stand any chance at all in defeating him." Another voice said. "What would you do?"**

**Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. "What other choice would we have? We would fight!" Goku sounded proud.**

"**Yes! We would fight!" Vegeta echoed.**

"**You would fight? Even though you would surely die?" The first voice said.**

"**We told you we would!" Vegeta answered.**

"**So, if we told you that there was a place that you could go to train and become much stronger without much time passing here, would you come with us?" The second voice asked.**

"**If it means we have a better chance at winning, of course we will!" Vegeta said.**

"**You bet ancestor!" Goku said.**

**Two figures materialized in front of them. They stared at each other for several long seconds.**

**Vegeta stared into the eyes of his great, great, great grandfather. Eyes almost identical in appearance to his own, except with a much harder, wiser gleam. It was like looking at an older brother otherwise.**

"**So, you know who we are?" The older Vegeta asked.**

"**Yes ancestor, we do." Vegeta said as he bowed low.**

"**The universe is in grave danger. You must step up to this job." The older Goku said. "We can take you to a place where you can train for thousands of years, yet only a few days or a week will pass here. The Ultimate Kai himself prepared this place for us."**

"**We have to tell our family and friends..." Goku Jr. started.**

"**They have already been informed." Vegeta said.**

**Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. looked at each other. **

"**Take us where you will then." Goku Jr. said.**

**Goku placed his hand on Goku Jr. and Vegeta placed his hand on Vegeta Jr. and they all disappeared.**

****

**On Vegetasei, three days before the Planet Namek explodes into cosmic dust, Gotarm, Bardock Jr., and Chi-Shi are blowing off a bit of steam after one of the hardest exams that had ever been created in the entire history of the universe. Master Pre-zlinne, an Etonian from the planet Neb, had taken great pains in seeing that the exam was particularly challenging.**

"**That bastard!" Gotarm struck out with his fist and caught Chi-Shi a glancing blow. "What the hell kind of test was that? You would think that an exam should at least cover the material presented in class! Some of that crap I never heard of before!"**

"**It was covered." Chi-Shi smiled. "He did choose the more obscure material to test on though. What a rat!"**

"**I have half a mind to complain to Head Master Kirillin about this!" Bardock Jr. said.**

"**It won't do much good, you know what he'll say." Gotarm said.**

"**Yeah! 'Be prepared for everything!'" Bardock Jr. mocked.**

"**Yep. That's a good imitation alright." Chi-Shi said.**

"**Besides, I guess we should at least wait until we see how we did before we complain." Gotarm pointed out. "No sense crying before the milk is spilt... or something like that..."**

**Bardock Jr. and Chi-Shi looked at Gotarm and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."**

"**You know, before Gohan thought it was a good idea to have education here, the Saiyans could just train! No blasted colleges to attend, no blasted physics, no nothing but fighting! It must have been great!" Bardock Jr. said.**

"**Times change my friend. Hard to get along these days just by your fists." Gotarm said. "But yeah, it must have been great."**

"**Computer! Turn the gravity up another 10 times Vegetasei normal gravity." Gotarm said and instantly felt the pressure. He powered up to Super Saiyan Five as well as Bardock Jr. and Chi-Shi.**

**They were about to continue fighting when a voice stopped them.**

"**I am impressed!" The voice sounded from behind them. "You are much farther along than I thought you would be. How exciting!"**

**All three of them recognized the voice and spun around**

"**Father!" Gotarm and Chi-Shi said at once.**

"**Uncle Goku!" Bardock Jr. said.**

"**Yeah, it's me." Goku said.**

"**W-What are you doing here?" Chi-Shi said with big eyes.**

"**Well, something really bad is about to happen." Goku said. "You guys need to train a lot before then."**

"**But we're at Super Saiyan Five! What could possibly be so bad that we can't already handle it?" Bardock Jr. said.**

"**Besides, King Roger and Gerald can kick the snot out of anyone!" Gotarm said.**

"**They are going to need help, otherwise the entire universe will be destroyed. Understand? The enemy that is coming is going to be more powerful than even Gerald. You have to come with me now." Goku said urgently.**

**The trio looked at each other and descended to the floor.**

"**Okay father, if you say so, then it must be so. We will come." Chi-Shi said. "Computer, return gravity to Vegetasei normal.**

"**Take my arm." Goku said holding out his left arm and putting his right hand to his forehead, two fingers pointing out.**

**Everyone disappeared.**

**They materialized on a very strange planet, with a whole lot of people around them. Gotarm, Bardock Jr., and Chi-Shi recognized many of them. Vegeta stood at the front, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He seemed to be sizing them up. Bardock Jr. gulped audibly as he felt like a piece of meat being judged by a tiger as something fit to eat.**

"**Don't be nervous." Goku chuckled in his ear.**

"**Gotarm! Look!" Chi-Shi nudged her friend in the ribs.**

**Beyond Vegeta, there were dozens of others, some Gotarm recognized, most he did not. Although very young when his brother passed, he recognized Gohan right away, and Videl standing beside him. He recognized Vegeta right away, and two people standing next to Vegeta seemed to be carbon copies of Vegeta and Goku. Everyone but them, and the carbon copies were dressed in matching clothing. Clothing Gotarm would never have believed a self-respecting Saiyan would ever wear. Goku was too, now that he had a chance to think about it.**

"**Master?" Bardock Jr. looked at Goku.**

"**Yes?" Goku said.**

"**Who are all these people?" Bardock asked.**

"**Well, let's see if I can keep this all straight." Goku scratched the back of his heard.**

"**Me and Vegeta you already know, so let's start with the people that you've probably heard about, but didn't meet because they moved to Vegetasei, or passed into this dimension, before you were born. This is my son Gohan, these three are my son Gotarm, my daughter Chi-Shi, and my nephew Bardock Jr., this is Vegeta's son, Trunks, and this is Piccolo." Goku said.**

**The Earth Saiyans stood with their mouths gaping as each was introduced. They had no idea that Goku had more children, and the array of heroes standing before made them speechless. Naturally, Pan had told them all of the old stories.**

**Goku continued, "...and this is Goten, he stayed on Earth and is your great grandfather, Goku Jr."**

"**Hey ya kid." Goten smiled.**

**Goten had passed away just the year before Goku Jr. was born. "Hello venerable Grandfather." Goku Jr. bowed.**

"**Hey now, no need for all of that!" Goten said and winked. "Just call me Gramps."**

**Vegeta was looking over the assembled people. "Where is my Grandmother Lindera?"**

"**She wasn't a warrior." Vegeta said gruffly. "She has no business here."**

"**And Grandma Pan?" Goku Jr. asked expectantly.**

"**Pan and Vegeta's daughter Bura has decided to sit this one out." Goku said. "You will see her again one day, but for now, Vegeta is right. Only people interested in teaching or training should be here. The danger is too grave."**

"**Humph! Just what is this danger?" Vegeta Jr. snapped, still angry at not having the opportunity to talk to his grandmother.**

"**Did Pan ever tell you about what happened to the Dragonballs when they were used too much?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yes, the Dragonballs created an evil version of Shenlon, Right?" Goku Jr. said. **

"**Correct... That is about to happen again." Gohan said. "This time with the Namekian Dragonballs, which are a thousand times more powerful than the Earth Dragonballs." Gohan said.**

**Gotarm, Chi-Shi, and Bardock Jr. gasped, they had also heard the stories. "So, you're saying that we will be dealing with an enemy a thousand times stronger than Evil Shenlon?" Gotarm asked wide-eyed.**

"**That is exactly what he means." A voice from behind them said.**

"**Hello Ultimate Kai!" Goku said cheerily.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bardock's Vision

**The dreams have been getting progressively more vivid. Problem is, he wasn't sure they were just dreams, especially today since he had been wide awake and training when his mind was hijacked by the visions that had only haunted his sleeping mind before.**

****

**_It had been so long since he had experienced these types of visions that he had all but forgotten about this rather strange ability of his. Bardock chuckled inwardly, "Ability, or curse?"_**

****

**_Surely the Kanassan that had "gifted" him with his ability to see glimpses of the future had not meant it to be beneficial to him, or to Saiyans in general._**

****

**_But the images chilled him to the bone. It was a vision of the Planet Vegeta exploding; not that he hadn't experienced that vision before, but instead of Frieza laughing maniacally over their destruction, it was some other face, a completely alien face. _**

****

**_Bardock realized that he had been blanked out with his vision, and thinking about it, long enough to have drawn the attention of his mate, Celritri, his son, Raditz, and his brother, Turles who he had been working out with. They were now asking him what was wrong, and looking very worried about him. He tried to respond, his jaw moved, but he wasn't able to produce anything audible, much less coherent._**

****

**_Celeriti yelled at Raditz to call the medics, which had the effect of snapping Bardock out of his stupor._**

****

**_"N-no! I'm fine woman!" Bardock said as he realized that he was sitting down against a wall, his cheek sore and a bit swollen. Bardock's hand absently reached up to rub the painful area._**

****

**_"Sorry brother." Turles smirked half teasing. "I've never seen you let your guard down that badly before. Sorry if I hurt you."_**

****

**_"It wasn't you." Bardock jumped up to his feet suddenly. "I had a vision."_**

****

**_"A vision?" Celritri asked._**

****

**_Bardock had not talked much to others about his peculiar ability. He hadn't even told his mate. So he set about explaining it as best he could. _**

****

**_Naturally, everyone wanted to know what he saw._**

****

**_Bardock obsidian eyes met similar pairs of eyes, the eyes of his family and then his eyes fell to the floor. "Our deaths."_**

****

**_Bardock suddenly headed for the door._**

****

**_"Where are you going my love?" Celeritri asked worry clearly etched on her face and in her voice._**

****

**_"You guys clean up, I have to talk to Jessica."_**

****

**__**

**"Do you think these kids can handle it?" Vegeta looked at the five youngsters that Goku had pinned the hopes of the universe on.**

**"They'll be fine Vegeta." Goku smiled **

**"How can you be so confident? Vegeta frowned.**

**"How can you not be?" Goku retorted.**

**Vegeta smiled. "I've always found that the be the single most irritating thing about you."**

**Goku smiled back. "I know."**

**"NO!! YOU CAN'T BLOCK A KICK THAT WAY!" Piccolo's raspy voice could be heard yelling at an offending trainee.**

**"I don't think I've seen Piccolo this happy in a long time." Vegeta said.**

**"Well, he was the head tormentor in HFIL for a reason." Goku laughed.**

**"He's riding them pretty hard all right." Vegeta smiled.**

**"They look beat. Piccolo has forbidden them from going Super Saiyan." Goku said. "They are starting from ground zero."**

**"They've achieved the various levels of Super Saiyan far too easily. They've never really explored the full potential of any of the levels." Trunks said walking up behind them. "They need to start from scratch."**

**"True." Vegeta said. "Frankly, I preferred the days when Super Saiyan levels were difficult to gain. Not that these guys didn't work hard, but what did any of them really have to sacrifice to get there? Look at your brats Kakkarot, they're not even 30 years old yet but they've managed Super Saiyan 5… It's incredible, but…"**

**"I know what you mean Vegeta. It just seems too easy some how." Goku said scratching his head.**

**"Exactly!" Vegeta agreed. "They haven't paid any dues."**

**"There's not much you can do about it I suppose." Trunks said. "It seems that the stronger a Saiyan is when they conceive, the stronger the resulting child will be. But look at the two Earth Saiyans. Their parents weren't very strong, they didn't train much, but these two have still become Super Saiyan 2's in their late teens."**

**"Perhaps the strength factors take longer to breed out, than they do to be bred in." Vegeta observed.**

**"Of course! That must be it." Trunks snapped his fingers. "The Saiyan genetic factors must be very strong, and not easily bred out."**

**"Don't discount the human factor in the mix as well." Goku said. "They were once Saiyans."**

**"Hmmm… That's true." Trunks pondered.**

**Suddenly the ground shook as Vegeta Jr. hit the ground hard.**

**"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? DAYDREAMING? I SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SNEAK UP ON YOU LIKE THAT!" Piccolo screamed into Vegeta Jr's face as he lay in a small crater made by his own body.**

**"BLAST YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Vegeta Jr. screamed back.**

**"I'M PICCOLO! I'VE BEEN TRAINING WHELPS LIKE YOU FOR OVER 100 YEARS! NOW PICK YOURSELF UP AND GET BACK INTO THE FIGHT!" Piccolo took off after Bardock Jr.**

**"Oh… You are going to pay!" Vegeta Jr. said to himself as he started to get up. His hand slipped on some loose dirt and he dropped back into the crater.**

**Vegeta looked up at the sky. "BLAST!" Suddenly, a hand came into view.**

**"You shouldn't take what Piccolo says personally." Gotarm said smiling.**

**"What would you know?" Vegeta said slapping the hand away and levitating out of the hole.**

**"Haven't you noticed?" Gotarm said.**

**"Noticed what?" Vegeta said brushing off his gi.**

**"The fear." Gotarm said looking around.**

**"What?" Vegeta stopped suddenly interested.**

**"Well, check out their eyes sometime. Try to sense their emotions." Gotarm said. "Whatever this enemy they are training us to face is, it's got most of them spooked."**

**"Most of them?" Vegeta asked.**

**"Nothing scares dad." Gotarm shot a crooked grin at Vegeta. I've never figured out whether it's bravery, or utter cluelessness, but he never lets fear take hold. No negative thoughts enter into his head. Look at them, the most powerful warriors the universe has ever known, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and the rest. We cut our teeth on stories about these guys, and they are afraid."**

**"If they are afraid, then what chance do we have?" Vegeta said quietly.**

**"They've put their faith in us, and I for one am not going to let them down." Gotarm smiled. "So have at you!" Gotarm fired a large ki ball straight at Vegeta Jr.'s head.**

**"It seems that Vegeta Jr. has a rather large streak of pride." Goku smiled.**

**Vegeta smirked, "Yeah, I can't imagine where he got that from."**

**Goku laughed out loud. "Nope, me neither. Must come from Bulma's side of the family."**

**Trunks chuckled. "I don't know, he seems an awful lot like a certain 'Prince of all the Saiyans' we all know and love."**

**Vegeta smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have no idea what you mean son, I haven't a prideful bone in my body."**

**"Cha Right!" Trunks laughed.**

**Vegeta smirked and took off toward the battle. He hovered above the din and Goku joined him. They both looked on in silence as their progeny trained at the merciless hands of the Super Namekian.**

**Everyone was told to gang up on Goku Jr. He had never fought multiple foes before, and the foes he was fighting were every bit as strong as he, or more so. Shi-Chi couldn't resist being the first in to attack.**

**"Okay Nephew, here's some lumps!" Shi-Chi said as she unloaded a serious of wild haymakers at Goku's head. Goku deftly dodged the assault.**

**"You're not going to hit me with those!" Goku Jr. laughed. Suddenly, Goku felt pain in his lower back as Gotarm kicked him right into one of Shi-Chi's haymakers.**

**"Ow! No fair! He hit me from behind!" Goku complained.**

**"Shut up! Do you think an enemy will care about being fair?" Piccolo yelled, "Now get up and defend yourself!"**

**"I think we have a lot of work with Goku Jr." Vegeta said. **

**Goku winced. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Vegeta was right. "I know" He managed to say.**

**"Do you think he has it in him, Kakkarot? Could he destroy an enemy if he had to? He still seems so innocent." Vegeta said. "He's like you were when we first met."**

**"Well not everyone enjoys killing Vegeta!" Goku said it, but even as it left his mouth he regretted it.**

**Vegeta winced, but he pressed on. "I'm not talking about teaching him to enjoy killing, just to do what has to be done to protect this universe."**

**Vegeta started to fly away.**

**"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.**

**Vegeta turned.**

**"I'm sorry Vegeta, I had no right to say that. Please accept my apology." Goku said.**

**Vegeta smirked. "No problem old friend. It's forgotten."**

**"I don't know." Goku said. "I don't know if he is up to it, but I believe he will be."**

**"That's good enough for me then." Vegeta smiled.**

****

**Bardock's stride was determined. He had to find his son's adopted daughter. He sensed her at last in the mall outside of the palace, and she was headed directly at him. He looked up to see that the object of his search was striding directly at him just as determinedly. **

**Jessica had become a fine woman with both inner and outer beauty. She would one day make a great queen, if Gerald ascended the thrown when his father either died, or decided to retire. Now, however, Bardock could plainly see that the woman was upset. Worry lines creased her forehead, and her tail twitched nervously behind her.**

**They reached each other in front of the north tower of the palace.**

**"You seen it too, didn't you Uncle Bardock?" Jessica said. "You were there too!"**

**"Yes, I did." Bardock answered simply. "What was that thing?"**

**"I do not know." Jessica shivered as she thought of the creature she had witness in her own vision. She had the same vision that Bardock had. Just before the vision ended, she and Bardock had seen each other. A fraction of a second later, the world blew up.**

**"If this vision is true, and we have every reason to believe it is, then when will it happen?" Bardock wondered out loud.**

**"The trees." Jessica muttered. "I seen the trees before the planet exploded."**

**"What about the trees?" Bardock asked.**

**"The leaves had not yet begun to change. It was still summer." Jessica pointed at a nearby Elm that Gohan had brought from Mt. Pau, on Earth and dedicated it to the strength of the Saiyan Race. It had a place of honor in the middle of the palace garden.**

**"There is only a month left before the leaves will normally start to change." Bardock said. "It will start turning cold then."**

**"Yes. Sometime in the next month, possibly sooner, a hideously evil creature will destroy the planet Vegeta, and all of us." Jessica said horrified.**

**"We have to prepare." Bardock said. "We must tell King Roger immediately." Bardock swiveled on his heel and headed toward the palace gate. Jessica followed immediately behind.**

**"Uncle Bardock, I didn't know that you have psychic abilities." Jessica said more as a statement, than a question.**

**"I don't like to talk about it. It's rather unnerving, but back during the planet trade days, a rather vengeful alien cursed me with being able to see the future." Bardock smirked. "I have come to call it "The Kanassan Curse". Anyway, it hasn't happened in many years, so I thought maybe I was done with it, but apparently not.**

**They reached the palace gate and were immediately admitted. Bardock was, after all, one of the king's personal guards, along with Nappa, Raditz, and Applinia.**

**Applinia was a new addition, having completed her training just last month. She has proven to be strong, and capable, with a mind like a steel trap. Bardock liked her very much. She was one of the "New Geners" as they were now being called. **

**The "New Geners" were the first generation raised completely without Frieza's influence. They are far happier, more content Saiyans that display more peaceful tendencies. Some of the older Saiyans think of them as lazy, but nothing could be further from the truth in Bardock's experience. **

**He has seen these kids display a potential for greatness. They work, and train hard, they are much less likely to fight among themselves, they are more intellectual, and problem solvers. Not that you would see them avoid a fight if all other possibilities were exhausted, but they, unlike their predecessors, thought before fighting.**

**All things considered, Bardock was quite pleased and proud of the new direction that the Saiyans were taking, anything to wash the stain of Frieza off his people. **

**Gohan deserved the main credit for the new attitudes. Gohan's schools were all over the planet now, and were mastered by Saiyans and non-Saiyans alike. Bardock was intensely proud of his children and grandchildren grew up to be great people, despite the circumstances of their lives. The fact that Bardock enjoyed a certain degree of celebrity due to the fact that he was the father of the man that defeated Frieza was not lost on him either. Not that he cared for the actual celebrity aspect, but it did open a few doors for him over the years. **

**The best part of all! He had his mate back at long last! He felt whole again! When the Kai's promised him a second chance, they weren't kidding around! He had everything he had cheated himself out of so long ago.**

**"…and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some two bit monster from a B-budget Earth horror movie take it away from me again!" Bardock muttered under his breath.**

**"Did you say something Uncle Bardock?" Jessica asked.**

**"No, nothing important." Bardock fibbed. "Here we are."**

**Bardock knocked on the door to the King's offices.**


	3. Chapter 3 Vegeta Jr's Problem

Of all the times and places that Gerald had gone, this was his absolute favorite. Ever since he discovered his ability to not only use instant transmission to jump in space, but also through time, he had "visited" the past events in history. This did not go unnoticed by the Supreme Kai either. He was, to say the least, angry when he discovered Gerald had gone back in time.

****

**_"Don't you know you can destroy everything?" The Supreme Kai had admonished him telepathically._**

****

**_But Gerald wasn't stupid. He had taken one of the invisibility belts given to the Saiyans by King Tien a long time ago. He made himself invisible, then while in Super Saiyan Six form made his body ethereal, intangible to the touch. The chances of his discovery was as close to nonexistent as possible. That is, as long as he kept his power dampened, and his mouth shut._**

****

**_It was coming to the best part of the show, so he watched intently. _**

****

**_There! Hercule had just thrown 16's head over to Gohan! The real show will start in just a few seconds!_**

****

**_Gohan stared down at the crushed head of 16, his anger growing and growing, suddenly the boy snapped and his mouth opened wide in a scream of rage and power. The ground shook violently as the boy had not learned to control his ki while making this transformation. In fact, no one knew how to control this transformation, it was entirely new ground, Gohan was the first._**

****

**_Gerald couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his master as the boy began to destroy the Cell Jr.s, _**

****

**_There was an accompanying sense of sadness. Gohan lost something precious that day, what little bit was left of his childhood. His innocence. _**

****

**_Part of it had been lost on Namek. Frieza had seen to that, but now it was completely shredded away. _**

****

**_"I can never forgive you." Gohan had said._**

****

**_The boy of just the day, perhaps the moment before could have forgiven him. The eyes of the boy the day before had been filled with joy, and playfulness, and hope. The eyes of the warrior in front of him held none of these qualities. They were hard, and cold, and unyielding. Gerald shivered a little, happy that he had never had to look into Gohan's eyes when he was like this._**

****

**_The eyes of Gerald's master, the eyes that he remembered fondly, was full of love, and joy, and warmth. Still, when Gohan was in a contemplative mood, Gerald remembered a few times when a shadow would cross his features, and those eyes would be clouded with sadness. Perhaps it was what Gohan thought of as his fault, the event that was unfolding before him now._**

****

**_"Goodbye Gohan, I'm very proud of you." Goku and the inflated Cell disappeared from the battlefield._**

****

**_"Nooooooooo! Daddy!" Gohan's fists uselessly pounded the Earth._**

****

**_This is the one event that cost Gohan his father for seven years, and clouded his heart for the rest of his life._**

****

**_Gerald had been so tempted to simply destroy Cell, and save Goku, but he knew doing so would change everything, perhaps even block his own existence. The Supreme Kai was right. Time travel is dangerous. He knew, however that he would return here again._**

****

**_Cell was back on the battlefield; he and Gohan were locked in a death struggle, each one trying to best the other with their beam attack. Trunks lay on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest. Piccolo, Yamucha, Tien, and Kirillin started attacking Cell from behind with little success. They were little more than a minor annoyance to Cell, or so it seemed. _**

****

**_Gerald sensed Cell's energy falter, just a little bit, but perhaps the added strain of defending his rear was taking a toll, even if just a little._**

****

**_The four Z-Warriors were thrown back and down to the ground, but miraculously they pulled themselves back to their feet and attacked again. Once again they were tossed down like leaves in a breeze, and once again they struggled to their feet to attack anew._**

****

**_It looked like Cell was going to win, he was gloating at the boy. Suddenly, a huge attack hit Cell from above._**

****

**_"Vegeta!" The man-made monster exclaimed._**

****

**_Vegeta hung in the air, totally exhausted, he had put every last erg of his ki into one last attack, saving only enough to keep him out of Cell's reach.._**

****

**_Cell's power decreased a little more. _**

****

**_Then a pained battle cry issued from the boy. He had opened up a new energy reserve somehow. His attack doubled, then tripled, and continued to increase. Gohan's beam easily overpowered Cell's beam, and engulfed Cell totally, his body ripping apart then disintegrating._**

****

**_Cell was no more._**

****

**_Gohan fell out of his Super Saiyan 2 form, and out of the air. He landed with a painful thud and lay still for quite some time, breathing heavily._**

****

**_Something twinged in Gerald's mind. His father. Something was not right with his father._**

****

**_Gerald placed two fingers to his head as he took one last look at the boy that would become his beloved master._**

****

**_"Good-bye Gohan." He said under his breath, and then he disappeared._**

****

**_Piccolo's head snapped around. "What was that?" he said to himself. Piccolo's strained his senses; he could have sworn that he heard something, a voice perhaps?_**

****

**_"What's wrong Piccolo?" Yamucha asked._**

****

**_"Nothing I guess. I must be a little punchy after the battle, that's all. It's just the wind." Piccolo reassured Yamucha, and himself. "Let's get Gohan and everyone else to The Lookout so Dende can heal them. We can use the Dragon Balls to resurrect Trunks and everyone else Cell killed."_**

**__**

**King Roger was pacing back and forth. He had heard the story that Bardock and Jessica had told him, but he didn't want to believe it. If any other two people in the universe had been standing before him, he would have told them they were crazy. He still wasn't beyond considering that possibility.**

**But no, this was Bardock and Jessica. They could not be so easily dismissed. Roger was aware of Bardock's curse, and Jessica's telepathic and prescient abilities simply could not be denied. In tandem, what they said was as good as fact.**

**Roger shot Yambia a sidelong glance, and then looked back at Bardock. "Call an emergency meeting of Congress for this afternoon at 1:00 PM. Tell them this is a condition one emergency."**

**"Yes your highness." Bardock saluted smartly and left the room. Bardock was usually not so formal with the King, especially if it was just them two, or them and close friends. But the King had issued a condition one emergency. **

**Condition one meant only one thing. The Saiyans were at war. **

**Bardock would no longer be the King's bodyguard in the civilian sense, but would take on his military title. For the duration of the war, all Saiyan family heads would retain the title of "General", and would appoint lieutenants within their own families.**

**This was the plan ironed out by King Vegeta before his demise. The King would retain title and authority in times of war.**

**The Saiyans had remained at peace all of these years. Roger knew that his people still trained hard, and should be up to the challenge.**

**Bardock just became General Bardock, Commander of the House of Bardock.**

**Bardock wouldn't refer to the King as "Roger" until the end of the war, all protocols would be strictly observed. He doubled his pace as he realized that he only had an hour to gather the Congress. He would contact Nappa to help.**

****

**Although only a few hours had passed in the real world, the Ultimate Kai's abilities had all but stopped the passage of time on the Supreme Kai's planet. 10,000 years had come and gone.**

**"Piccolo! Hey Big Green!" Bardock Jr. called into the mist.**

**The Ultimate Kai had arranged for the Supreme Kai's planet to randomly undergo weather and gravity changes. Today, it seemed, it was 300 times Earth normal gravity, and a fog so dense that you could barely see your own hand in front of your face.**

**"Why are you calling for him? You know he is purposefully hiding from us!" Vegeta Jr. said in exasperation.**

**"Oh yeah!" Bardock Jr. said smiling and scratching the back of his head.**

**"Sheesh! What is it with your family?" Vegeta Jr. asked Goku Jr.**

**"I dunno." Goku Jr. said scratching the back of his own head.**

**"Protect me from fools!" Vegeta Jr. said covering his eyes.**

**"C'mon 'geta! Piccolo said he had something special to teach us if we can find him, I'm just anxious to see what it is!" Bardock Jr. said.**

**"Well so am I, but you're not going to find him by calling to him!" Vegeta Jr. exclaimed. "In fact, that's probably a sure fire way NOT to find him!"**

**"Shhhh!!" Shi-Chi shushed the boys.**

**"What?" Gotarm asked.**

**"I can feel him, I think." Shi-Chi said. He has his ki pushed way, way down. It's almost undetectable. Gotarm, you and Bardock circle around to the left. Goku, you and Vegeta to the right, I'll go up the middle. We'll all jump him together. Keep quiet, and keep your ki pushed down.**

**The team moved as stealthily as they knew how, which was considerable since they've been trained by Piccolo. Eventually, they came upon a large bush. They could plainly see each other, and Shi-Chi was giving hand signals to place the boys as strategically as she could. "Hehehe… Piccolo must be behind that bush!" She thought.**

**"NOW!" she yelled as all four boys and Shi-Chi jumped over the bush to claim their victory. They began to pummel their prize.**

**"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! CAN'T AN OLD MAN HAVE HIS TEA WITHOUT YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS TRYING TO KILL HIM?" The Elder Kai screamed.**

**"We're sorry Elder Kai! We thought you were Piccolo!" Shi-Chi said.**

**"Do I look green to you?" The Elder Kai fumed.**

**"No Elder Kai." Bardock Jr. answered.**

**"Well, you made a fine mess of that." Piccolo hovered above them smirking.**

**They couldn't see him smirk, because of the fog, but they all knew he was smirking.**

**"Wait! You told the Elder Kai to be out here, didn't you?" Gotarm asked.**

**"Sure did. I was over on that mountain scraping my foot on a rock. Had you opened up all your senses, you would have heard that for sure." Piccolo said.**

**Embarrassed flushes framed the younger warriors faces. Piccolo landed in front of them.**

**Look, you guys have made tremendous progress, but the basics are just as important as power, do you understand? Goku or Vegeta, your ancestors, would have found me in seconds. You must use everything, not just your ki sense, but also your hearing, your sense of smell, even the taste and feel of the air around you. Every ripple of the air on your skin means something, do you understand?**

**"Yes sir…" They all answered.**

**We've trained over and over on this, yet you guys acted like it was your first day. Had this been an actual battle, you would have killed an innocent, and left me free to destroy the planet. You bickered instead of working together. The smallest of your abilities can make the difference between life, and death, NOTHING is to be taken for granted, do you understand?**

**"Yes sir…" They all answered.**

**"Okay, I hope so. Now go and grab some breakfast. The Ultimate Kai said he was going to life the fog and set the gravity to whatever is normal here, then I have something very special to teach you." Piccolo smiled a bit evilly.**

**The foursomes launched themselves into the air after acknowledging Piccolo's command, and landed in front of the Supreme Kai's Castle. The fog had completely disappeared by the time they arrived.**

**Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were already seated at the table.**

**"Good to see you!" Gohan smiled. "How did it go?"**

**The four cast their eyes at the ground. "Not good." Goku Jr. said.**

**Gohan elbowed Goten under the table and smiled. "Piccolo's not cutting you any slack, eh?"**

**"Not an inch!" Gotarm said.**

**"Good! That may keep you alive then." Trunks said.**

**They gave Trunks the stink-eye, but kept their mouths shut.**

**Bulma came out of the castle about that time. You boys ready to eat? Vegeta remembered the first day they arrived. They had sat down to supper and nothing was on the table. Then his Great, Great, Great Grandma Bulma just steps up to the table, like it was the most natural thing in the world! He knew what she looked like; Capsule Corporation was filled with her pictures. Vegeta almost fell out of his chair.**

**She walked up to the table and waved her hands, and an entire meal suddenly appeared!**

**"Did in guys!" Bulma said and then she turned and winked at Vegeta Jr. "How ya doing kiddo?"**

**"O-Okay…" Vegeta finally managed to say.**

**"What's wrong kid? You look like you've seen a ghost. Oh wait, I guess you have!" Bulma laughed out loud. "I crack me up sometimes!"**

**Bulma sat down and everyone started eating. **

**Vegeta's reverie was broken by his friend's voice.**

**"Ancestor, why don't Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta train us?" Goku asked between bites of the breakfast that Bulma had conjured up.**

**"What's wrong? Do you think your treatment would be easier if they trained you?" Piccolo said from behind them.**

**"No, it's not that, it's just that they haven't seemed to take much interest in us since we got here. They don't even eat with us." Goku Jr. said.**

**"Believe me when I say that they have taken a great deal of interest in you all. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Trunks said.**

**"I know that. I guess it's just that I would like to see more of them. We've heard so much about them all of our lives. I had hoped we could get to know them better, that's all." Goku Jr. said.**

**"That's exactly why they are not training you, yet." Piccolo said. "Sometimes family and relationships can get in the way of training. However, I can say that I will be training you for just a little while longer, then they will be taking over."**

**"How much longer?" Goku Jr. looked excited.**

**"That depends on how fast you learn." Piccolo smirked.**

**While Goku Jr. was talking to Piccolo, Vegeta Jr. was watching Bulma.**

**After dinner was finished, and Gohan was spinning some yarn about how he ate dinosaur tail steaks, Bulma got up and cleared the table with another wave of her hand. She then headed toward the castle. Vegeta Jr. quietly got up from his seat and followed her. She was so much like his own grandmother, Lindera; or rather his mom was so much like her. They could have been twins. He went in through the castle door just seconds after Bulma had gone in. He could hear her footfalls just down the hall to his left.**

**He peered around the corner and caught sight of her rounding the far corner of the hall, her tail disappearing last.**

**Vegeta Jr. lifted himself off the floor a few inches and floated to the far corner and looked around it. Bulma's face was in his face.**

**"What are you sneaking around for kid?" Bulma said a bit irritated.**

**Vegeta jumped back and banged his head on the far wall. **

**"Ow!" Vegeta rubbed his head as he stood back up.**

**"Oh hey! Are you alright?" Bulma looked at her progeny with concern.**

**"Yeah, I'm Okay." Vegeta answered.**

**Vegeta hadn't had anyone look at him like that since Lindera died. Sure, Pan and Goku both expressed concern for him, but somehow it wasn't the same. Why did he come in here sneaking around anyway? He wasn't quite sure, but he knew that he needed to connect to Bulma somehow. He looked at her, studying her every feature. She was smiling at him now, her eyes transmitted something he never thought he'd see again. Unconditional love.**

**"G-Grandma, I…" Vegeta's eyes started to burn as he turned away to keep Bulma from seeing the tears forming in his eyes.**

**"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Bulma put her hand on his shoulder and turned him toward her.**

**Vegeta's face showed a single tear rolling down his cheek. Before Bulma could react, the teen was embracing her.**

**"Oh, I understand now. It's been a long time since you've had a mother, hasn't it?" Bulma asked.**

**Vegeta nodded his head against her shoulder.**

**"That's okay kid, let it out then." Bulma smiled.**

**"I'm not a crybaby!" Vegeta gently pushed himself away from Bulma. "Forgive me, I don't know what got into me." Vegeta turned away again embarrassed.**

**"It's okay Vegeta. I know exactly why you did it." Bulma smiled. "Hey Vegeta!"**

**Vegeta turned toward Bulma.**

**"I love you." Bulma said simply.**

**Vegeta stammered for a second.**

**"It's okay to say it Vegeta." Bulma smiled.**

**"I-I love you to, Granma Bulma." Vegeta winced, then smiled.**

**"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bulma chuckled. "Hey, but if it's all the same to you, you can drop the Granma bit, okay? Just call me Bulma, or even Mom. Yeah, I think I would like that, just call me Mom."**

**A shadow passed over Vegeta Jr.'s features. "What would my ancestor think about my show of emotion."**

**Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Kiddo, if there is one person in the universe that would understand about growing up without a family, it is your ancestor."**

**"Really?" Vegeta asked.**

**"Really." Bulma smiled.**

**[VEGETA] Piccolo's voice broke into Vegeta Jr.'s head telepathically. [Where the hell are you? Training started 10 minutes ago!]**

**[On my way Sensi!] Vegeta answered.**

**"I gotta go…" Vegeta hesitated. "Mom."**

**"Yeah, I heard. Go and save the Universe kid, we're all counting on you." Bulma gave Vegeta's shoulder a squeeze, and then released him.**

**"Ummm… Mom… You won't tell anyone about, you know, the hugging and all…" Vegeta started.**

**"Your secret is save with me kiddo. Now go on before Piccolo boxes your ears." Bulma winked.**

**Vegeta smiled and flew down the hall.**

**Bulma spent the next couple of hours pondering mighty warriors, and insecure boys and how they were one in the same.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fusion Revisited

Saiyan Sun A Rising

Chapter 4

Fusion Revisited

A cloaked figure made its way across the face of Namek. In the old days, she would never have bothered to keep her power down so low. Her enemies have since demonstrated the uncanny ability to sense ki from great distances, and her ki was familiar to them. She had remembered reading something that Frieza had written in his personal journal, something about wishing for immorality with something called "Dragonballs".

_**It was the last entry Frieza made before he and his father failed to return from what everyone thought was a routine purge.**_

_**She avoided confronting the Namekians; she didn't want to start a fight, at least not for the time being. The Namekians were weaklings, but not so weak that she wouldn't have to raise her ki, and risk being detected. So she took the Dragonballs by stealth, waiting until they were tending their fields, or asleep for the night before moving and after five days, she had them all.**_

_**They didn't appear as she had pictured them. They were blackened and cracked, not at all what she would have expected sacred artifacts to look.**_

_**She sat them all together on the top of a mountain, the furthest away from any Namekian settlement and called the dragon to come forth. **_

_**Nothing happened.**_

"_**What am I doing wrong?" She thought. "Is there some sort of special password?"**_

"_**Damned it all! Now I have to go and capture one of the stupid lizards and try to beat the information I need from him!" She cursed under her breath. Then a slow smile appeared on her face. "No, I have a better way! I almost forgot a technique my father taught me a long time ago. I can just rip the information from his head!"**_

_**She took off at a full run, keeping her ki as low as possible. She marveled at why the Icejins had not thought of this simple technique before. Dampening one's ki was not that difficult. Perhaps her people just never had to worry about it in the past; they were, after all, the strongest in the Universe. Then the accursed Saiyans somehow surpassed them. Not only surpassed them but dwarfed them in power. She would have her revenge for what the Saiyans have done to her, and her family. She would wish for immortality, and then she would destroy them right down to the last monkey!**_

_**The early morning light suddenly framed her as she removed her cloak. She was mostly mechanical now, both of her legs, her left arm, and half of her torso was biomechanical replacements. She represented the very pinnacle of technological advancement that they had stolen from their victim races. She had met the Saiyans before.**_

"_**There! In that field!" She sneered as she spied a Namekian who had gotten an early start on his chores.**_

_**She was moving so fast that the Namekian didn't even have a chance to blink. Her hand went through his chest and ripped out his heart. She grabbed his dying body and headed back toward the place where she had left the Dragonballs.**_

_**It had taken her a better part of a decade to find the Nameks. Everyone thought they had perished along with their planet, and so had she. If it weren't for the bit of blind luck that a scouting party discovered the Namekians here, her plan would never have taken shape.**_

_**She reached her mountaintop and settled down laying the now dead body across her legs. She pulled his head toward her and ripped off the top of his skull.**_

_**She hurriedly consumed his brain.**_

_**After she finished with her morbid meal, she casually tossed the body over the side of the mountain. A look of intense concentration crossed her features. Then an evil smile crept across her lips.**_

"_**That's it! What a stroke of luck! The Namek I killed was Azeal, a healer and a dragon type!" She gloated. "I now know all that he knew!"**_

_**Running back to the still glowing Dragonballs, she stretched out her arms and in perfect Namekian cried. "Come forth Porunga, and grant my wish!"**_

_**Still nothing happened.**_

"_**What? What's going on? I said come forth Porunga!" She yelled again.**_

_**What happened next was rather anti-climatic. She expected some sort of impressive display, lightening, or fireworks, or something. All that happened was that the Dragonballs began to billow an inky black smoke. Eventually that smoke formed a shadow dragon over her head.**_

"_**What do you want asshole?" The dragon said.**_

"_**Umm... I want you to grant me a wish." She said momentarily taken aback.**_

"_**Yeah, that's what they all want. You just want a wish? Why not three wishes?" The Shadow Dragon said, voice dripping with sarcasm.**_

"_**I can have three wishes?" She said.**_

"_**No! You can't have any wishes you stupid twit!" The Shadow Dragon exclaimed. "Now shut up for a moment!"**_

"_**Now see here I'll..." She started.**_

_**The Shadow Dragon looked annoyed, and his eyes glowed red. Suddenly, metal devices bound her hands and feet, and a similar device clamped tight over her mouth. She couldn't move, she tried to struggle free, but the bindings held. She raised her ki to destroy them, but they simply absorbed her ki and left her weaker than before.**_

"_**There now, that should shut you up while I decide what I want to do." The Shadow Dragon said while stroking his chin.**_

"_**Goku must be dead, I can't feel him at all. No one on this puny planet could pose a challenge to even the weakest of my Shadow Dragons. There's no fun to be had here, so there's no sense in releasing all of the Shadow Dragons. It's a shame about Goku; I would have loved to have been the one that killed him." The Shadow Dragon mused.**_

"_**I guess we'll go straight to Omega Porunga then!" The Shadow Dragon's eyes glowed an intense red as his form started to become less distinct. The Dragonballs lifted off the ground and entered his form, spinning more rapidly every second. The Shadow Dragon began to glow, brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look without risking damage to your eyes.**_

_**She lay helpless and unable to move, wondering what had gone wrong with her plan. She diverted her stinging eyes away from the spectacle until an explosion of ki; she was tossed her along the ridge of the mountain like a rag doll, finally coming to rest just before she would have plummeted 1,500 feet to the ground below. Not that the fall would have killed her, or done her any serious injury, but bound as she was, with no ki to protect her, it would have hurt like hell.**_

_**The glow was gone and she tried to squirm around to see what was happening. As she finally got into an appropriate position, her blood ran even colder than normal.**_

_**There before her was a creature unlike any she had ever seen before. It was easily 30 feet tall; with large razor-sharp spikes protruding from its back. It had natural body plating with smaller spikes at regular intervals all over its skin, even its face. Two larger spikes protruded from its chin. It was a darkish green in color, with mottled in black. Its eyes glowed like fire. Embedded in its enormous chest were the Dragonballs. A heavy brow-ridge ringed its head, with spikes protruding from it, giving it the appearance of a crown. Two large horns exited its head and curved upward in a manner reminiscent of a second form Icejin. It had a long, whip like, tail that ended with a spiked ball.**_

_**Her eyes widened as she looked at this horror she had conjured up.**_

"_**I am Omega Porunga." The creature said looking himself over. "The Universe is mine!"**_

_**Omega Porunga noticed her for the first time. "Ah, and what have we here? So, it is you who brought me to the living world, eh? I suppose I should thank you for sealing the fate of those that created me, not to mention the entire universe. What? Nothing to say? Here, let me help you with that."**_

_**Omega Porunga's eyes glowed crimson and her restraints disappeared.**_

"_**What are you?" She jumped to her feet in a defensive stance.**_

"_**I am what happens when fools over-use the Dragonballs." Porunga answered simply. "My destiny is to destroy the universe and everyone in it. Do you see the sky? Do you see how it is darkening? That is the negative energy my mere presence is releasing. Soon this planet will die, and explode. The negative energy will be spread from planet to planet until all of the planets are gone."**_

"_**Stop it! That's not what I wanted!" She screamed.**_

"_**What part of 'I don't give a crap' don't you understand?" Porunga smiled. "My mission in life is to destroy all who helped to create me. Since everyone in the universe has benefited from wishes I have granted, then they all must die."**_

_**Porunga's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Starting with you."**_

_**A sudden jolt and the sound of breaking bone filled her ears.**_

_**Icia looked down to see Porunga's tail extending out from a gaping hole in her chest, a mixture of blood, wire and circuitry dangling from the spiked ball that marked the end of the tail. Porunga's tail had whipped around behind her, crashing through her back.**_

_**Porunga lifted Icia up to his eye level. "Pathetic thing." **_

_**Porunga grabbed Icia's head in one massive hand and in a shower of blood ripped her head from her body.**_

_**Porunga whipped his tail violently to the side and catapulted Icia's broken corpse to join Azeal's at the bottom of the cliff.**_

_**Casually chucking Icia's head over his shoulder, Porunga started taking in the universe around him. He was now free from the dragon statue that Guru had fashioned so long ago, and that pitiful Mouri couldn't affect him in any way. **_

"_**In three days this mud-ball will explode and take these annoying toads with it. Then it will be the Saiyan's turn." Porunga smiled evilly.**_

_****_

"**Fusion? What's that?" Goku Jr. asked.**

"**I know!" Shi-Chi exclaimed. "Dad told us all about it! It's when two warriors merge bodies to become one really strong warrior, isn't that right Sensei?"**

"**That is essentially correct" Piccolo said. "Today we are going to show you what fusion is, and you will practice until you are able to fuse correctly."**

"**It involves some sort of dance." Bardock Jr. observed.**

"**That's right." Trunks said. "Every move and placement of the feet and hands must be precise, or the fusion won't work. Ready Goten?"**

"**You bet!" Goten said. "It's been a while since we've done this."**

"**Okay guys, watch carefully!" Trunks said.**

**Both men moved in a now familiar way.**

"**Fuuussssion... Haaa!"**

**The instant the fingers of the two warriors touched a brilliant light all but blinded everyone as they tried to shield their eyes.**

**When the light faded and everyone stopped blinking, before them stood Gotenks, in his Ultimate Saiyan form. He had twin halos over his head.**

"**What power!" Gotarm exclaimed.**

"**It's so intense! His ki is beyond anything I ever thought possible!" Goku Jr. grimaced. **

**Gotenks turned down his power significantly, and the glowing aura around his body faded.**

"**Whew! That's better." Bardock Jr. said.**

**Vegeta was speechless. He had never dreamed anyone could generate and control that much power.**

"**I am Gotenks." The figure finally said.**

"**W-what can you do?" Vegeta said cautiously.**

"**Ah, the young Saiyan wants a demonstration, shall we Piccolo?" Gotenks said in his stereo voice.**

**Piccolo smirked. "Sure kid, shall I lead off?"**

"**Of course, age always goes before beauty." Gotenks teased.**

"**I'd say that you will pay for that, but I'll be lucky to even touch you in that form. HERE I COME!" Piccolo yelled as he launched himself at Gotenks.**

**As amazing as Piccolo's speed and skill was, Gotenks dodged every single technique with absolute ease.**

"**I can barely keep up with Piccolo's moves!" Bardock Jr. said**

**It was obvious that Piccolo was going all out, and sweat started to bead on his forehead and neck. Yet, he kicked it up a notch and jumped back extending two fingers toward Gotenks.**

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled as a huge twisted beam struck Gotenks' outstretched hand.**

"**What?!?! He absorbed Piccolo's beam!" Shi-Chi exclaimed.**

**Piccolo wasn't done yet and began his attack again. This time Gotenks faded like an old picture that had been exposed to the sun too long. All of Piccolo's attacks passed through Gotenks without harm.**

**Piccolo was sweating heavily now, and he was breathing a little heavy. His ki had not diminished at all however.**

**Gotenks smiled and sank into the planet while still ethereal.**

"**I hate it when you do that!" Piccolo yelled toward the ground.**

"**Wow! Gotenks is unbelievable!" Goku Jr. said in awe.**

**Piccolo flew straight up in the air and powered up to his maximum.**

"**Umm... I think we should move back now." Vegeta Jr. said with concern in his voice.**

**The young Saiyans all flew back out of harms way just as Piccolo started an incredible barrage straight at the ground where Gotenks disappeared. Tons of dirt and grass blown into the air, trees vaporized and disappeared. Piccolo tossed one last powerful ki ball at the ground.**

"**Look out!" Vegeta Jr. exclaimed realizing they had not backed away far enough. Thinking fast, the three Vegetasei born Saiyans went Super Saiyan Level Five and threw up a ki shield with the Earth Born Saiyans protected behind them.**

**For a almost a minute, it was questionable whether or not the powerful trio was going to be able to block the energy wave that threatened to envelope them.**

"**I don't believe it!" Gotarm said. "Piccolo is stronger than any one of us! I couldn't have held that back by myself."**

"**I knew he had been training while he was living on Vegetasei, but I had no Idea he had progressed this far." Bardock Jr. said.**

"**It sounds like you don't see him much." Goku Jr. observed.**

"**Piccolo's always been a loner. He prefers solitude. We used to see him occasionally, but then Gohan died. After that, we have seen him maybe three times total." Shi-Chi said.**

**Suddenly, Piccolo hit the ground hard. Gotenks had materialized behind him and just casually slapped him to the ground.**

"**You forgot I could teleport, didn't you?" Gotenks smirked from above.**

"**Not at all." Came Piccolo's voice as he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.**

"**What! When did you learn that?" Gotenks seemed genuinely shocked, and then it was his turn to hit the ground.**

"**Let that be a lesson to you kids. This type of fusion can have the adverse affect of turning you into an arrogant slob." Piccolo smiled at his long time friends in a freshly dug crater.**

"**I can't deny it I guess." Gotenks picked himself up. "That concludes the demonstration, any questions?"**

"**Yeah, why does that dance you do to fuse have to look so stupid?" Vegeta Jr. asked with a smirk.**

"**Just like Vegeta!" Piccolo thought to himself. Out loud he said, "That's the way it is done, we don't know any other way to do it."**

"**Oh." Vegeta Jr. said.**

"**Okay, it's time we moved on to the other reason we are out here today. It's time that we stepped up your training. We have purposefully held off making Gotarm, Shi-Chi, and Bardock Jr. any stronger and have concentrated most of our efforts on Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. They are now very powerful Super Saiyan Level Three warriors. Piccolo said as he floated over to the young fighters. "We know, however, that they lack a certain something that will allow them to progress any further."**

"**They have no tails!" Gotarm said excitedly while brandishing his own appendage.**

"**Correct." Piccolo said as he placed his hands on top of the two boys heads.**

"**Hey! What are you doing?" Vegeta Jr. looked apprehensive.**

"**Relax kid, your tail was removed when you were born so you would fit in on Earth. You will need it to continue your training. This is something the Ultimate Kai taught me a few nights ago." Piccolo started to glow slightly as his face became a mask of concentration.**

**Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. felt energy enter through Piccolo's hand and go tingling down their backs until it reach the base of their spines. The energy seemed to pool there, then they felt a great pressure that spot.**

"**riiiiip!" came the sound of cloth ripping as their tails sprang into view.**

**Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. spent a few minutes just trying to coordinate the movement of their tails well enough to swing them around to look at them.**

"**This is weird!" Goku Jr. finally said. "My whole balance has changed."**

"**Here guys, wrap your tails around your waist... like this." Shi-Chi said as she demonstrated. "That will center your balance again until you can get used to your tails."**

**After a couple of attempts, the boys managed to wrap their tails around and tuck them in so they would stay in place without much effort.**

"**Thanks." They both said to Shi-Chi.**

"**You guys are real Saiyans now!" Gotarm smiled broadly.**

**Piccolo looked at the three Saiyans from Planet Vegeta. "You know what we have to do next, right?"**

**At first the trio looked confused, looking at each other with blank expressions, then it dawned on Bardock Jr. what Piccolo had meant. His eyes went wide.**

"**But Sensei! Shouldn't we wait? They just got their tails and they're not used to..." Bardock Jr. was cut off.**

"**No!" Piccolo said forcefully. "Their ancestors said it should be today."**

"**The sooner the better." Gotenks said as he walked up. Gotenks opened up a telepathic link. _"Fathers, we are ready."_**

"**What is it?" Goku Jr. wondered aloud.**

**With a rush of air and a slight noise, the boys ancestors appeared before them. **

"**_What do you think Kakkarot? Which one will be first?" _Vegeta asked telepathically.**

"Vegeta Jr. should go first. He is of your bloodline, and will probably be less likely to loose control completely." Goku said.

"**_it is agreed then." _Vegeta said as he allowed a smallbut powerful ball of ki form in his hand. _"If your grand brat sees my grand brat do it, he will know what to expect. Maybe it will help him."_**

Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. didn't have a clue as to what was happening, but for some reason the other Saiyans-in-training had cast their gazes to the ground, and Chi-Shi was covering her eyes with her hands.

"**Ancestor, what is happening?" Goku Jr. asked.**

"**Just relax. Goku, this is really important. I want you to cover your eyes and don't look up. No matter what you hear, don't look up until you are told by me, okay?" Goku said to his descendant.**

"**Okay." Goku Jr. said trying to understand.**

"**Promise?" Goku asked.**

"**I promise venerable ancestor." Goku Jr. smiled and lowered his head and covered his eyes.**

**Vegeta started to do the same.**

"**Not you boy." Vegeta stopped him. "You keep your eyes open and on this ball of ki, understand?"**

"**Yes sir." Vegeta Jr. said, curiosity getting the best of him.**

**With that Vegeta launched the ball of ki high into the air. Higher and higher it went until Vegeta made a motion with his hand and the ki exploded. Vegeta and Goku both immediately averted their gaze from the now glowing ki.**

**Vegeta Jr. stared at the glowing mass for a few seconds, wondering what he was supposed to see.**

"**_Man! It sure is getting hot out here!" _Vegeta Jr thought to himself. _"Why is my heart racing so much? It's pounding in my ears!"_**

**Then a red haze covered his field of vision.**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Kind of Fusion

**Please excuse the very long time it has taken me to update this fic. My father was diagnosed with cancer a few months back and has been literally fighting for his life. He hasn't been much able to do much for himself since the chemo treatments started, so my time has been limited. With that, and the fact that every time I've sat down to try to write another chapter, my heart has just not been in it because the whole situation has me depressed a lot. The good news is that the chemo treatments appear to be working because the cancer is getting smaller, and he has been feeling better lately. But enough about my problems, here is the next chapter.**

Vegeta felt like he was burning up. A heated, tingling sensation slowly spread across his body. He felt his body changing, growing. Something came into the field of his vision. 

"Is that my nose?" Vegeta randomly thought.

Vegeta looked at his hands as they grew. The backs of his hands became covered in fur. Not a fine soft fur, like a cat, but a thick, course fur, like that of an ape.

Vegeta didn't know why exactly, but he was suddenly mad at everything; even more so than usual. More than mad, in fact, he was enraged. His thoughts became monosyllabic, and primitive. He started roaring like a maddened beast.

"Uh-Oh, that doesn't sound good." Goku Jr. said. "What's happening?" Goku asked.

"Relax Goku." Bardock Jr. said. "It'll be fine. Just keep your eyes down!"

Vegeta shot a ki beam that destroyed the artificial moon he had created moments before.

"Okay, you guys can see what's happening." Goku said from in front of them. "Oh, and you might want to consider moving."

The four remaining students looked up just in time to see a giant fist coming at them. They all scattered in different directions as the fist slammed hard into the ground.

Goku hovered above his friend-gone-ape. "He's gone Oozaru! Pan told us about this, but to actually see it, Wow!" He thought to himself. "That's it! I remember now! It's the tails that allow us to transform!"

Vegeta Jr. was busily trying to pound everyone that came into his reach. Vegeta hovered down and floated right in front of his descendant's nose.

"Vegeta! Remember who you are! Remember your royal bloo..." Vegeta was cut off as a powerful mouth blast caught him unprepared and drove him into a mountain side some miles away, the mountain exploded then caved in upon itself.

"I don't think Vegeta expected that." Bardock Jr. said.

"Yeah, like duh!" Shi-Chi replied sarcastically.

"He's going to be pissed when he comes back." Bardock Jr. said.

"Something's not right." Gotarm said. "I don't think this is what anyone expected, and why is father and Gotenks just hovering over there? They don't seem at all concerned."

"I don't know, but LOOK OUT!" Shi-Chi warned as another mouth blast was leveled in their direction.

"Well, what should we do?" Gotarm asked. "We can't just let him rip the planet apart!"

Goku Jr. floated down into Vegeta Jr.'s field of vision. "Cut it out Vegeta, you've had enough fun for one day!"

Two giant hands closed around Goku Jr.'s body and started to squeeze.

"Vegeta! It's me! Stop this!" Goku yelled.

A roar was the only response he received.

"Vegeta! Remember what Pan taught us? We were all we had. There were no more Saiyans on Earth after she left, remember? It was up to us to defend our home. Come on, Vegeta! We need you!" Goku said.

For a second there was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, then a glimmer of recognition.

"Goku?" The voice of the ape thundered.

"Yeah, it's me big guy. Do you want to stop crushing me now?" Goku Jr. smiled.

Vegeta Jr.'s paws opened and Goku Jr. floated from between them.

Vegeta's fur turned a golden color as ribbons of energy rose from his body. He began to shrink. As he shrunk, his fur and hair turned an ebony color. At last he stood before everyone as a Super Saiyan Level Four!

"That's great Vegeta!" Goku cheered loudly.

All of the others gathered around him, patting him on the back and congratulating him."

Vegeta landed a few feet away, looking decidedly scorched and more than a bit irritated, but of course, undamaged in any way.

The gang snickered under their breath.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Bardock Jr. worked up the courage to ask.

"Just shaddap!" Vegeta snapped. "One more snicker and I'll blast you all and fight Porunga myself!"

Everyone became silent.

"Okay, good! Now, it's your turn boy, are you up to it?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll do my best!" Goku said enthusiastically.

Again Vegeta formed a small ki ball on his hand and launched it into the sky. "Okay kid, open your eyes and look at that."

Goku did as he was instructed and it wasn't but a few moments before the effects of the concentrated bluntz rays became apparent. Goku's eyes glazed over and his respiration rate increased. His body started to grow, and grow. He roared and beat his chest and continued to grow. Finally he reached his full height. But he stopped roaring and acting wild.

Everyone looked at him in expectation, waiting to see what he would do next.

Suddenly, a huge paw lifted into the air as if to strike out, but it scratched the back of his head instead.

"Okay, what do I do next?" Oozaru Goku Jr. said in a deep, thunderous voice.

Everyone present, including Goku and Vegeta, fell over on their backs.

Mouri could feel it. He didn't know how it happened, he didn't know who did it, but the Dragon Balls had been used, or at least someone had made the attempt to use them. In any event, the negative energy had impacted his senses like a sledgehammer. Mouri also knew that he had lost all control over whatever emerged from the Dragon Balls. Even destroying Porunga's statue, or killing himself, would not stop the evil that had emerged.

Mouri felt the energy settle over him like a black net. He couldn't remember a time when he despaired more. He could barely feel his own people as Omega Porunga's energy continued to grow, but they were heading toward Mouri's hut. Mouri knew what they wanted, and he knew what they would do. Today would see the final end of the Namekian people. Mouri slipped on his robe and grabbed his staff and lowered himself into his hover chair. His people needed him, but he had nothing to offer.

His warriors will want to fight, but they will stand no chance at all. Mouri silently cursed himself, and for an instant, for the only time in his life, cursed Guru for having created the Dragon Balls at all. Before today, Mouri would have banished any other of his people that he found that harbored such thoughts.

Mouri should have followed his instincts and destroyed the Dragon Balls after the last wishes, when it became apparent that the negative energy had built up to critical levels. But with Cordell defeated, he had reasoned that no more wishes would be necessary for a long time to come. So he hid them again with the knowledge that the negative energy would dissipate naturally over the course of time.

"What a damned fool I was!" Mouri grumbled to himself. "I've been an arrogant old fool!"

A knock sounded at Mouri's door along with an insistent voice. "Master? Master are you in there?"

Mouri knew that it had come time to face the music. He pushed the control stick on his chair forward and said, "Open" in his native tongue. In response to his voice command, the door to his hut silently slide back to reveal the faces of all 206 of his people. Mouri flew his chair out among them as they stepped aside for him.

"My children… …a tragedy has befallen us, and I'm afraid it is of our own making." Mouri said as he shuddered inwardly. The negative energy was growing more powerful by the minute. The sky was letting very little sunlight through, and lightening was striking randomly in the distance. Destruction was coming for them.

"Master! What shall we do?", A strong looking warrior who resembled Piccolo, but with a larger and slightly blockier build, stepped up with a determined look on his face. "We have to fight!"

Mouri looked off into the distance. "You have no chance of winning Zepel. You and the rest of the warriors are capable and brave, but you've never fought against an enemy such as this before."

"I don't care! Anything is better than dying while we are sitting in our huts! If I have to perish, at least let me do it fighting for something!" Zepel said as he clenched his fists in front of him. A subdued cheer resounded from the others.

Mouri looked at his people. "Very well then, we will fight. I also see no other recourse. We will all fight."

"But Master, surely you don't mean the healers and…." Zepel began.

Mouri held up a hand cutting Zepel off. "The healers will be on the battlefield in case one of the warriors needs to be healed. We will all go, even me. I will hear no more argument about it."

Zepel and many others looked like they desperately wanted to say something. At length, Zepel merely said. "Yes Master."

"Good, let's go." Mouri commanded. Two strong Namekian warriors grabbed Mouri's chair and they all took off toward Omega Porunga.

Mouri knew that unless a miracle happened, this was the last day of existence for his people.

"Goku, we could really use you right about now." Mouri thought to himself, but he knew it was in vain.

Roger strode purposefully toward the King's battle room. It was there that they would strategize some form of defense, and possibly an offensive plan against whatever that was on Namek. Beside and behind him Nappa, Bardock, Raditz and Applinia strode with looks of grim determination. The meeting with the Saiyan Congress went as expected. Even thought there was some grumbling about an "untested King", they voted him temporary war time powers as defined in the constitution. In essence, he was the king again, in every sense of the word. If they survived, he would relinquish these powers, and gratefully so.

Whatever that vision was that Bardock and Jessica had shared, it apparently originated on Namek. Shortly before the meeting with the Saiyan Congress, the entire planet was shaken by a wave of negative power so powerful that several members ran to the bathrooms to regurgitate. Fortunately, most of them made it. Two members, one man and one woman actually passed out cold. There wasn't a single member that remained unaffected.

Jessica walked along side of King Roger with a very worried look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Roger asked.

"It's the Nameks, they're dying." Jessica said bluntly.

"What? Are you sure?" King Roger asked in surprise.

"If they don't get help, they will die." Jessica repeated.

Roger put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bardock yelled as he grabbed the king's hand. Bardock had meant to simply pull the kings hand away, to stop him from using his Instant Transmission, but he was just a hair too late.

Roger and Bardock disappeared amid a volley of protests.

"Damned him to hell anyway!" Raditz railed in vain. "How the hell are we supposed to do our job when he just teleports away from us like that?"

Nappa was standing with clenched fists.

"Oh, and just when were you going to tell me about his teleportation ability?" Applinia asked sarcastically.

"Did we fail to mention that?" Nappa smirked.

"Duh! Yeah!" Applinia answered. "I think that would have been something I should have known."

"Well, now you know." Raditz shrugged.

Applinia just shook her head.

King Roger and Bardock materialized on the surface of Namek. Bardock was going to give the King a thorough dressing down. King or no king, he just couldn't go bouncing around the galaxy without his guard! Bardock turned to start yelling when it hit him. It felt like something grabbed his guts and twisted them. His head felt like it split wide open and his brains spilled out. He tried to raise his ki but he couldn't find it. His knees hit the dirt before he realized he was falling. This was like when his father would grab his tail to "toughen him up" when he was a boy, only many times worse. Through the haze, he heard someone drop beside of him. "W-what is h-happening to us?" He managed to stammer out.

"I-it's this b-blasted dark ki we f-felt b-before." Roger said. "We're m-much closer to i-it now. Can y-you stand?"

"I-I think so." Bardock pulled whatever energy he had left and stood, or at least got to his feet. "Yeah, I can stand, but I don't know for how long." Bardock was panting heavily. Roger got to his feet beside him in the same condition.

"T-The Namekians are over there. If we can get to them, we can teleport back to Planet Vegeta." Roger said.

"Right." Bardock started a slow trudge toward the Namekians. Roger followed closely behind as the negative energy threatened to overwhelm them both.

The Namekians were huddled together; they appeared to be sharing their ki in order to protect themselves from the bombardment of lethal energy.

They were losing the battle.

"What happened?" Roger managed to croak out.

"We…" Mouri started, but he couldn't get his mouth to work further than that.

"It's o-okay. I'll get you out." Roger said grabbing Mouri by the arm. The rest of the Nameks were all in contact with one another. Bardock put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

Roger placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

Nothing happened. Seconds passed, and still nothing.

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked worriedly.

"I can't gather up enough ki for the Instant Transmission." Roger said.

"We can all give you some energy." Bardock said.

"Maybe you can, but the Namekians are so low that if I take any more from then, they'll die." Roger said.

"Okay, maybe it will be enough, but I don't have much." Bardock said.

Roger concentrated again as Bardock fed him as much ki as he could spare.

Still nothing happened.

"Damned!" Roger exclaimed as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Bardock had also expended his power and dropped to a sitting position.

"It's no good Bardock. I just don't have the power." Roger said. "I feel drained."

Bardock felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and shook his head. "Yeah, I think that this negative energy is absorbing our p-power."

Suddenly, the air shimmered for just a moment and someone appeared in front of Roger.

"Father! What is going on here?" Gerald asked excitedly.

"Never mind! Just get us the hell out of here!" Roger croaked harshly.

Without another word, Gerald grabbed Bardock, and Roger who was still in contact with Mouri, and teleported.

Many centuries had once again passed on the Supreme Kai's planet. Piccolo had brought his students to the point where they were all Super Saiyan Level Fives and above. Bardock Jr. was the first to ascend to the next level, a fact that irritated Vegeta Jr. no end.

Today Piccolo had called them all to attention in front of him. The mood seemed particularly somber today.

"Alright you pests; today is the day you've all been waiting for. I have taught you everything I know and your training will continue with your elders, Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo said.

"You'll still be around, right Piccolo?" Shi-Chi asked.

"No kid, the Ultimate Kai has a mission for me to perform." Piccolo said. "You won't see me again for a while."

"Well, on behalf of us all; thank you Piccolo for being our Sensei." Shi-Chi said.

"No problem at all." Piccolo smiled. "Just remember everything you've been taught when it comes to crunch time."

"We will!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Good." Piccolo said then put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

"I'm going to miss him." Goku Jr. said.

Everyone else muttered a sad, "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, why all the glum faces?" A voice in front of them said. They looked up to see Goku and Vegeta standing in front of them.

"Hello Grandpa!" Goku Jr. exclaimed.

"Hello father." Gotarm & Shi-Chi said.

"Uncle!" Bardock Jr. said excitedly.

Vegeta Jr. nodded his head in Vegeta's general direction.

Vegeta knew from his own experience that the boy was hiding what he really felt. Goku had talked to him before coming out here about what he could say and do, short of getting all emotional about it. Vegeta walked up to Vegeta Jr. and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Grandson, I have been watching you closely. You've done well under Piccolo's training. I am very proud of you." Vegeta said and smiled. "You are a true Saiyan Warrior."

"Thank you Grandfather. I am proud to bear your name." Vegeta answered.

"We are proud of you all." Goku said expansively. "Our time with you will, unfortunately, be short. We have only one last thing to teach you boys, and one thing to teach Shi-Chi. You have all learned the fusion technique. The fusion technique you were taught has a major weakness. Only two people can fuse at a time. Vegeta and I have discovered a new way to fuse, and this new technique has no such restriction. Ready Vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed. "I hate this, but it's necessary."

"Okay, let's go!" Goku exclaimed.

The students watched as their masters powered up to Super Saiyan Level Five and marveled at how effortlessly they made the transition. Then Goku and Vegeta concentrated and changed to Super Saiyan Level Six. Both Goku and Vegeta then went ethereal, stepping toward each other. They walked until they were both standing on the same spot and Goku turned until he was facing in the same direction as Vegeta. Then in what looked like a well practiced way, they matched their body position, hand positions, feet positions, and even their tail position perfectly.

"Okay! Here we go!" The pair said simultaneously. "YAAAAAAAAA!"

A powerful gust of ki almost knocked the assembled students off their feet as a bright light threatened to blind them. Rocks, turf and other debris sailed past their heads as they struggled to maintain their footing while throwing their hands up to shield their eyes.

It was almost a physical feeling. The two legendary warriors merged, and as they did, their combined ki skyrocketed. Not merely doubled, but increased on an exponential scale.

As suddenly as it started, the wind died down. Lowering their arms and looking in the direction of the new power, they saw Gogeta floating above a large crater. Only this Gogeta was far different than anything they'd ever seen before. His hair was long, and down to his knees in the back with several spikes pointing in different directions off the top of his head. It was red, like flowing flame. His eyes had no pupils, and glowed a bright yellow. His body was muscular, but lithe, and he had grown to about seven feet in height. Energy bolts intermittently flashed around his fur covered body. Any one of these bolts, which were the barest demonstration of Gogeta's power, would have been powerful enough to have killed Frieza in a flash.

"I am reborn." Gogeta said at last. That is the way Gogeta felt in this transformation. It was different than the Gogeta Super Saiyan Four fusion. In this form he felt like he could do anything. In this form he felt like a God.

"What is that?" Gotarm said at length, his mouth barely off the ground. "Father?"

"I am here." Gogeta said.

"What… …what are you?" Vegeta Jr. asked in disbelief.

"I am beyond the Ultimate Super Saiyan Level." Gogeta said. "We don't even have a name for it."

"His ki is… it's beyond belief!" Shi-Chi exclaimed.

"I… I can't believe it!" Goku Jr. exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

Bardock Jr. appeared to have been struck dumb. His mouth was working, but nothing was coming out.

"You can't believe how powerful he is?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"No, I can't believe we are here. " Goku said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "This is awesome.

Vegeta looked back at his ancestor. "For once Goku, you are absolutely right."


	6. Chapter 6 Piccolo's Mission

**Well, that stinks. One review. It was a good review, and it was much appreciated, but one review? Come on! Even if you hate it, say something!**

**Gerald, Roger, Bardock and the whole Namekian Race, all materialized on a small world known as Gelba Ori Etear. The translation from the inhabitant's language was basically "Planet Number Six". The small, gray-skinned people that resided here were known throughout the galaxy as being singularly unimaginative. It would be more accurate to say that they all materialized above the planet Gelba Ori Etear. They materialized twenty or so feet above the surface, to be specific. To make matters worse, Gerald locked in on the closest, highest concentration of ki he could find in his haste to be away from New Namek; which looked to be the equivalent of rush hour on Earth. No one had enough ki to stay aloft, not even Gerald, as the native people suddenly found themselves being pelted by Saiyan and Namekian bodies. Roger crashed through the roof of a large, six wheeled transport, while Bardock was lodged into the engine compartment of a passenger vehicle. Gerald landed with a thud on the sidewalk, almost injuring several Gelban people and causing the sidewalk to crack and buckle. Gerald rolled over on his back and looked at the sky trying to get his bearings using his ki senses. He figured that he had managed to teleport roughly three-quarters of the way between New Namek, and Planet Vegeta, but the effort had exhausted him. Had he not already been in Ultimate Super Saiyan form, he would not have had enough energy to teleport at all. His brief contact with that negative force had drained him, and he could still feel it even from this distance. Gerald rolled over onto the grass and vomited, dropping back to normal Saiyan form.**

**"What the hell was that?" Gerald asked himself between heaves. **

**Meanwhile, in the street, Roger found himself in the middle of a rather angry public relations problem. Around him were numerous Gelbans who did not seem to appreciate being beaned in the head by green skinned aliens. Many of the Namekians were still unconscious, and were being kicked and otherwise pummeled by the angry Gelbans. To make matters worse, the driver of the truck that he managed to destroy wasn't at all happy about Roger's untimely intrusion. They guy was yelling in Roger's ear in a language that Roger couldn't understand.**

**Roger reached under his armor and flipped the switch of his translator to "On" and was immediately sorry he did. For an unimaginative people, they sure knew how to string curses together.**

**"Excuse me sir." Roger said as the translator repeated his words in the native tongue. Roger slowly got to his feet, moving aside the bent and twisted metal of the transport and climbed out of the wreckage onto solid ground. His knees were still wobbly, and his ki was low, but putting some distance between them and New Namek was already helping to restore his energy and strength. Roger was gratified to see that Bardock was also getting stronger, and also had his own Gelban screaming at him. Two Gelban children were kicking a barely revived Namekian in the ribs as their father sat to one side with a huge lump on his head just outside the truck. Gerald was struggling to his feet after unloading the contents of his stomach.**

**The driver of the truck caught sight of Gerald's tail as he brought it around to wrap around his waist. The Driver's eyes got really large. "You're a Saiyan!" He said backing away. "Why are you attacking us?"**

**"We're not attacking you!" Roger stopped and took a few breaths to calm his nerves. "This was an accident. We did not mean to cause you any harm. We will compensate you for any damages we have caused."**

**This did not seem to sway the man's fear at all as he continued to back away from Roger. Unfortunately for the man, he backed right into Bardock, who was approaching Roger. The man froze and slowly turned to look behind him.**

**"Hi!" Bardock said as cheerfully as he knew how without looking like a grinning idiot**

**The man screamed and ran. At this, the other Gelbans looked Roger and Bardock's way. **

**"They're Saiyans!" They all screamed in unison and took off after the first man.**

**."Do you suppose that any of them will remember that they have been on friendly relations with us for over 15 years now?" Roger asked sarcastically. **

**"I don't know." Bardock said scratching the back of his head. "You don't suppose that the negative energy is having an affect on these people? I mean to say that they can't directly sense ki, but it may be having an adverse affect on their thought processes."**

**"That's a possibility. The Gelban diplomats I have encountered seemed like they were very even tempered." Roger said. "At any rate, I don't think we have time to figure it out. We have to return to Planet Vegeta now." **

**Gerald hobbled up to Roger and Bardock. "What the hell was that thing?"**

**"I'll explain later. Right now get these people up so we can access how much ki we have between us. We need to get home." Roger ordered.**

**"Yes your highness." Bardock went back into soldier mode.**

**"Okay father." Gerald said rubbing his head and turning toward the street.**

**"Let's be out of here before the local constabulary, or military, or whatever they have here, shows up." Roger said as he rubbed a growing knot on his head. He was sore and bruised, but his strength was returning.**

**Mouri was already on his feet and trying to roust the other Nameks. Most of them were awake, and were picking up the unconscious ones and carrying them.**

**It took a good ten minutes, but at last all of the Nameks were either standing, or being supported, together in front of Roger.**

**"I think I can do it myself dad, if you don't mind." Gerald said.**

**"No, go right ahead." Roger was more than happy to let Gerald do the honors, he wasn't sure that he could do it by himself right then anyway. Bardock's tired eyes told the same story.**

**Roger noticed that Gerald had dropped out of Ultimate Super Saiyan mode. It had been years since he had seen his son in normal form. Roger smiled tiredly at his son. "So, this is how you really look."**

**"Huh? Oh, I suppose. I'm not real comfortable like this any more." Gerald said. "I've grown so accustomed to Super Saiyan Five and above that I feel awkward as a normal Saiyan."**

**Roger just nodded in understanding. "You ready?"**

**"Yeah, let's go home." Gerald said as he put two fingers to his forehead, and the other hand on Mouri's tunic. The entire assembly disappeared.**

* * *

**"Whew! They made it!" Goku said aloud. **

**"That kid has always amazed me." Vegeta said as he opened his eyes. "His ki is practically ripped out of his body, yet he manages to use instant transmission."**

**"So, have you decided?" Goku asked out of the blue.**

**"Decided what?" Vegeta turned to his friend.**

**"The sword, I know you've been thinking about it." Goku answered.**

**"Oh that. I've been trying to judge whether or not he is ready, and worthy of it. But I think I will give it to him before he leaves." Vegeta smiled.**

**"It's quite an honor, and a great responsibility." Goku said. "But I think he is ready. He's a good kid, Vegeta."**

**Vegeta rolled back his sleeve. To the casual observer, it would look like a spectacularly detailed tattoo of a sword. Vegeta had given the sword a name. Clau'tem Se Ordornach, Dispeller of Darkness. "I don't do this lightly Kakkarot. But the sword doesn't belong in Other World. It belongs in the Mortal Realm; it belongs where it can do the most good.**

**A long silence ensued.**

**"We belong where we can do the most good too." Vegeta said at last.**

**Goku sighed. "I know how you feel Vegeta, but it's their time now."**

**"I know, but what I wouldn't give for a crack at that dragon!" Vegeta smirked.**

**Goku smiled. "I know how you feel. It looks like we left them alone too long.**

**Vegeta's eyes followed where Goku's finger was pointing.**

**Goku Jr. and Bardock Jr. had tried the new fusion technique after much practice. They apparently didn't practice enough. What resulted was a short, fat, angry looking individual with four arms.**

**"Hmm… They didn't get the hand placement right, from the looks of it." Vegeta mused.**

**"Yep, that would be my guess too." Goku answered with a chuckle.**

**"I suppose we have to go down and tell them how to untangle themselves." Vegeta smirked as he watched "Godock" run about trying to spar, but moving entirely too slow to cause the others to do anything but laugh.**

**Vegeta and Goku began to walk back down to the training field, not seeming to be in much of a hurry."**

**"Have you told her yet?" Vegeta said.**

**"No, I'll tell her tonight at dinner." Goku said. **

**"It's a difficult technique; you should start her training as soon as possible." Vegeta said with some urgency in her voice.**

**"I know, but I have faith in her. She's smart, much smarter than I was at that age. I don't think the Spirit Bomb will be that much of a problem for her." Goku smiled with pride for his daughter.**

**"All the same, I would be more comfortable if you would start her training tomorrow." Vegeta said. "I know it seems like we have all the time in the world here, but time is running out."**

**"I know." Goku said sadly. "It's been great spending this time with them, hasn't it Vegeta?"**

**"It certainly has, Kakkarot." Vegeta smiled. "I too will miss them when they go back."**

**

* * *

****In the Mortal Realm, on a planet far distant from the Planet Vegeta, the President of the largest nation was addressing an assembly of delegates from all over his world. For over 40 years, his planet has been at war almost constantly. Alliances change, boundaries and battle lines change, generals come and go, reasons for fighting change from one decade to the next, but it all results in the same thing; a whole lot of Death. Almost a billion people have died so far, and to make matters worse, the level of war driven technology has increased exponentially. They now possessed weapons that could turn the planet to ash. So far, no one has used them, but it was only a matter of time. The wars must stop.**

**A patch of air high above the assembly hall shimmered for an instant before a familiar green figure materialized. The Earth born Namekian turned 360 degrees taking in every detail of the planet below him.**

**"Idiots."**** Piccolo muttered at length. "Damned idiots. I'm not sure why we're going to the trouble to save some of these worlds when they seem so bent on blowing themselves up. Still, they may mature passed this carnage one day."**

**Piccolo sighed and let him self drop until he was just a few meters above the tallest building in the city. The tallest building mostly because it was still relatively untouched by the wars that Piccolo estimated must have been raging for decades. **

**"Pathetic." Piccolo thought as he landed outside of the main doors of the building. He was immediately "greeted" by several armed guards.**

**"Halt! Who are you? What are you doing here?"**

**Piccolo didn't feel like having this conversation again. He used his speed to move passed the guards, and then used instant transmission to teleport to the podium behind the president.**

**The president turned after feeling the displacement of air behind him.**

**"W-who are you?" the president asked.**

**"My name is Piccolo. I am on a mission of peace. May I address these gentlemen? It's a matter of utmost importance." Piccolo said in a low serious voice.**

**The president stared for a few moments, and then blinked. "I suppose that would be okay." **

**"Thank you." Piccolo stepped up to the microphone. The president stepped back, still in shock about an alien suddenly appearing.**

**Piccolo turned back to the president. "What do you call this planet?"**

**"We call it Yamortam." The president said.**

**"Thank you." Piccolo said.**

**"Y-Yeah, don't mention it." **

**Piccolo turned back to the microphone. "People of Yamortam, my name is Piccolo. I have been sent here from another dimension to warn you, and to ask you for your help. Even as we speak, there is an incredibly powerful, incredibly evil force that has been unleashed upon the universe, and threatens to eradicate all that exists. There are warriors who are aligned against this evil force who may need all of our help."**

**A loud murmuring when up through the assembled delegates. Finally a clear female voice shouted. "What is this evil thing you speak of?"**

**"It is Omega Porunga. I know that name doesn't mean anything to you, but he has been created by our own negative energies accumulated into one being." Piccolo said. Many years ago, a well meaning Namekian created seven orbs, known as Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls were capable of granting three wishes to the person that called the Eternal Dragon forth."**

**Piccolo's hand waved in the air and an image of Porunga, as he was before, appeared in front of him for all to see. **

**"Each time the Dragon Balls are used, they absorb negative energy from the universe. That's our negative energy." Piccolo explained. "Our hatred, our malice, our greed all feed the Dragon Balls a little each time they are used. If they are not used, the negative energy dissipates, but if they are used too much, this happens." Piccolo waved his hand and an image of Omega Porunga appeared. "This creature's only mission in life is to destroy." **

**A harsh gasp sounded at the sight of Omega Porunga. Even without the ability to sense ki, there was little doubt that the creature was evil.**

**"How do we know this isn't some elaborate plot to destroy us?" A man in the third row asked.**

**Piccolo began to glow as he allowed his ki to build. He floated off the floor and toward the man who asked the question.**

**"We don't need a ploy to destroy you. If destroying you was our intention, we wouldn't be having this conversation now." Piccolo said in a low and dangerous voice.**

**"If that thing is so strong, how can we help?" A woman from the back of the room yelled.**

**"I'm glad you asked." Piccolo smiled. "As I said, there are warriors who are even now training to do battle with this monster in the hopes of saving this, and possibly other, universes. One of them will be trained in a special technique that may destroy Omega Porunga. The technique calls upon everyone and everything in the universe to give a portion of their energy to form a Spirit Bomb. The young lady is the daughter of one of the greatest warriors who ever lived, and who has, unbeknownst to you, saved the universe on other occasions." Piccolo explained. "Now, you have all the information you need, and I will leave you to make your own decisions, but I would give this serious thought. Tell your people what they must do. You will all be contacted telepathically when the time comes.**

**With that having been said, Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared; leaving behind a stunned and frightened audience.**

**A janitor stepped up beside the president. The president turned, recognizing the man.**

**"What do you think Crebus?" The president said.**

**"I don't know about you sir, but I think I believe him." Crebus said removing his cap and scratching his head.**

**"I think I do too." The president said as he walked back up to the microphone.**

**And so did Piccolo's mission go, from planet, to planet.**

**

* * *

****The Ultimate Kai stared into his eternity pool. The powers coming into play in the universe were great; perhaps even greater than he anticipated. "I wonder what they would say if they knew that everything that is unfolding now is because I got bored." The Kai thought. He dipped his finger in the pool and the surface rippled out. But had it gone too far? All those years that he hadn't interfered and never had an evil power of this magnitude appeared. Sure, the occasional tyrant, like Frieza would come and go, but nothing with the power of Omega Porunga, or even Omega Shenlon for that matter.**

**The physical universe needed balance. After all, he had created it that way. For every strong force for good, there is a corresponding force for evil. He could simply change the rules, made the universe a place where only good can exist. But physical beings need challenge. Without obstacles they weaken and die.**

**But evil cannot be allowed to reign for too long. Wasn't that why he choose Goku? A lone baby Saiyan traveling through the Milky Way, one of the very last of his kind; wouldn't it be a bitter pill for Frieza to swallow if this child grew up to destroy him? After a fall from a cliff, a change of disposition, and a heart as pure as crystal was his gift to Goku; that, and perhaps a more than slightly better ability to become stronger.**

**The Ultimate Kai chuckled. "Vegeta would probably be pretty upset if he knew just how much I've interfered in his life as well."**

**Omega Porunga was his own creation. It was the universes way of trying to balance itself again.**

**The Kai came to a decision. He would go back to total noninterference as soon as this was over, one way or another. He would erase his existence from the memories of those who knew of him. He would go back to his home and stay there, for eternity.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Sword Of The Saiyans

First let me thank Lionpire for reviewing my story. It is extremely appreciated. Hell, I'm not sure anyone else but you and I are even reading it! But, that's alright. An audience of one will be fine. (Do I sound pitiful enough?)

Anyway, a few of you have asked questions during my long absence.

Seth7: My nephew is fine. He's home after serving his hitch (plus three involuntary extensions) with only a few scars and a limp from some shrapnel to show for it. While his injuries are unfortunate, we all feel much luckier and blessed than the many families that have lost sons and daughters in this war, or any war for that matter. I think the saddest thing in the world is when a parent loses a child. May they all come home safely. He has gone through some physical therapy, and his doctor says that with the proper exercise and therapy his limp may disappear over the course of the next year or so.

Update on my father. He has gone through the first course of chemo therapy and he had a CAT Scan last week. Good news! The Cancer is shrinking and with any luck, and some hopes & prayers, one more course will get rid of it. Keep your fingers crossed.

BballAnimeLover89: Sorry for the delay, but life slapped me a little. I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. About Goten, Trunks, & Gohan. This story doesn't really focus on them, but I'm sure that they are training and trying to improve.

Manny! Welcome back!

Anyway, I hope that all that have read my fan fics have enjoyed them. On with the story!

* * *

Omega Porunga opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. The planet was truly dead. In a few hours it would explode and send his negative energy rippling through the universe; or, at least, farmore of his negative energy. He could literally feel the planet dying under his feet. His birth had been a long time coming. The utter stupidity of Mouri, combined with the petty wishes of the Saiyans finally tipped the scales in his favor.

The Namekian Dragon Balls had only been used one time in the four-hundred years of their existence prior to Frieza attacking the Planet Namek. That was to banish the Super Namekians off of the planet. That was the reason Guru created them to begin with. The negative energy had dissipated from the orbs before that time.

The Two Star Dragon was born when Piccolo was wished back to life to fight Frieza.

The Three Star Dragon was born when the wish was made to move everyone from the Planet Namek, to the Planet Earth, except for Frieza and Goku.

The Four Star Dragon was born when Earth and all its population was restored just before the defeat of Buu.

The Five Star Dragon was born with the wish to restore Goku's power, so that he could defeat Buu.

The Six Star Dragon was born when Earth was once again restored after the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls caused the Earth to explode.

And the Seven Star Dragon was born when Roger wished he were a Saiyan.

Omega Porunga smiled. As far as he could tell, there was only one person out there that could offer him any sort of resistance at all. Still, he couldn't get over the nagging feeling that, dead or not, Goku would just be lying back while the universe was being destroyed. Maybe he would get a challenge before it was over after all.

The planet under Omega Porunga's feet began to quake violently as a huge crack opened up in front of him. Lava launched out of the crack spewing molten rock and gas high into the sky. A white hot pyroclastic flow engulfed the dragon.

Omega Porunga just chuckled in the middle of the maelstrom. "It has begun."

* * *

"Okay, you've all mastered the new fusion technique, which we've named, "The Ghost Fusion Technique." Vegeta said.

"That was my idea!" Gotarm said excitedly.

"Yes, well, you've all mastered it with two people, now we will practice it using three people at a time. It's the same thing, only now you have to adjust your power levels for three people." Vegeta looked them all over. "Do you understand?"

"How many people can fuse with this technique?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"There is no limit, as far as I know, but the more people involved, the bigger the chance that one of them is going to screw it up." Vegeta answered frankly. There is also no time limit involved, but if even one of the people in the fusion decides they don't want to be fused, and goes ethereal, the entire fusion comes apart. Which is another point, you can't go ethereal unless you are ready to end the fusion, so you mustn't forget that."

"We understand." Bardock Jr. said. "It's a shame, going ethereal is a pretty useful technique."

"Okay, which three of you wants to go first?" Vegeta smirked as they all raised their hands.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet…

"You can do this! Just have faith in yourself!" Goku said as his daughter struggled with the huge ball of energy she held aloft. The ball was already twice as large as the one Goku prepared to defeat Omega Shenlon.

"Father, I-I'm trying, but it's so much power!" Shi-Chi said through clenched teeth. Her face was a mask of concentration as sweat poured off of her brow. The muscles in her shoulders and arms bunched violently as she struggled to hold the ball in place and to keep it together.

"Do you think it's hard now? Here, try this!" Goku formed a large ki ball and hurled it straight at his daughter.

"Father! What are you doing?" Shi-Chi managed to say just before the energy attack reached her.

"Oof!" Shi-Chi had the wind knocked out of her.

"That's it! Hold it up! Don't let the energy go!" Goku said. "Here's some more!"

Goku rapid fired ki balls at his daughter, all of which found their mark.

"Father stop! I can't…" Shi-Chi fell from the sky and the Spirit Bomb dissipated.

Shi-Chi lay on her back panting heavily. She felt like someone danced a Polka on her ribcage. She opened her eyes to see her father standing over her, smiling that big goofy grin.

"You have come a long way in a short period of time. An enemy isn't likely to just stand by while you gather the energy you need for your Spirit Bomb. You may be under attack while trying to use the technique." Goku said. "You can't let them break your concentration like that."

Shi-Chi sat up and looked at her father. Random wisps of smoke drifted from her hair

Goku chuckled.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" Shi-Chi smirked as she tentatively tried to stand.

"Yep, I do." Goku smiled.

"That was part of my training then, was it?" Shi-Chi asked.

Goku put out a hand to help his daughter up. "Uh-huh, and we're just getting started now that you can form a fighting Spirit Bomb."

"Say, where did all that energy come from anyway?" Shi-Chi asked.

"I lent you most of it. The rest came from the planet and plants and moons and such." Goku answered.

"Oh." Shi-Chi said.

"Hey, I know. It's getting late, so what do you say that we have an good, old-fashioned, father-daughter sparing session, then go and get something to eat? Goku smiled broadly.

"You know, that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." Shi-Chi returned the smile. I betI may even give you a run for your money this time!"

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Goku said as he launched himself off the ground straight up into the air. "Let's get the ball rolling with a good power struggle! KAAA-MEE-HAAA-MEEEE…"

"Oh, you want to go right to the heavy stuff, huh? Okay… "KAAA-MEE-HAAAA-MEEEE…."

Goku and Shi-Chi smiled fiercely at one another over the intense balls of energy each one held in their hands.

"HAAAAAA!" Father and daughter voices called out at the energy left their hands to meet in between them. A shock wave flattened the grasses and tossed turf and rock into the air for a hundred yards around. Goku and Shi-Chi grunted under the exertion of trying to push the other's energy back.

If Goku wanted to see how strong his daughter had gotten, he was sure getting his money's worth.

"She's amazing!" Goku thought, and then opened a telepathic link. **_"You sure have gotten strong!"_**

"**_Well, let's see how you handle this dad!" _**Shi-Chi answered telepathically.

Shi-Chi smirked and transformed into a Super Saiyan. She then pushed all of your transformed power into her attack, quickly accelerating it toward Goku. Goku let the deadly ball approach him until it sat at a standstill with in twenty feet of his outstretched hands.

"**_Okay, my turn!" _**Goku said as he powered up to transform.

Shi-Chi thought to outsmart her father by transforming to a Super Saiyan Level Two, but Goku got the better of her, skipping level two, and going right to level three. Before Shi-Chi could recover, Goku had pushed the combined attack right back in her face.

"**_Cheater!" _**Shi-Chi reprimanded her father.

"_**Now, now. All's fair in love and war... and eating.. I think that's the way it goes." **_Goku chuckled.

Shi-Chi was struggling to keep from being engulfed by their ever growing attack. She let out a rebel yell and transformed to Super Saiyan Four. She managed to push the ball back to an equal distance between them. She couldn't see her father, but she knew from what she could feel that he had transformed to level four as well. They both struggled their attacks back and forth, each looking for some weakness, some advantage that they could use. They both yelled and transformed to level five, pushing more and more power toward each other. The planet shook as a huge crater opened in the ground beneath them.

"**_The planet's coming apart Dad!"_** Shi-Chi said.

"**_No, it won't, It has special protection from the Ultimate Kai!"_** Goku reassured his daughter. **_"We can go all out here!"_**

"**_Well, if that's the case then…" _**Shi-Chi gave no warning at all as she transformed to Super Saiyan Level Six and pushed all her power at her dad.

Shi-Chi's beam pushed toward her father at high speed. Just as it looked like Goku was going to take the hit, he disappeared.

"Oh father, you are so predictable." Shi-Chi thought to herself before turning and blocking a kick aimed at her head.

"You're getting good. I would have caught you by surprise with a simple move like that when you first arrived." Goku said with pride. "Let's turn up the heat, shall we?"

With a flash of light Goku transformed to a Super Saiyan Six and attacked with such speed that even Shi-Chi was having trouble keeping up.

With a banshee like scream Shi-Chi powered up to her maximum, taking Goku by surprise and forcing him back a few yards.

"Come on daughter! You're almost there, I can feel it!" Goku thought to himself.

Goku suddenly powered up to Ultimate Super Saiyan form and with an open hand slap, sent Chi-Shi careening into the planet below.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL, FATHER!" Chi-Shi yelled in anger as she levitated out of the crater that she created with the force of her impact. "You know I can't go that high!"

"You complain a lot." Goku said with a backward wave of his hand. "I thought I raised you better than that."

Shi-Chi landed back on solid ground, glaring at her father and wiping the blood away from her lip with her sleeve. "You know I can't transform to Ultimate Super Saiyan."

"Can't, or won't?" Goku said calmly. "Think about it. Why have you never surpassed your cousin or brother?"

"Surpassed them? It's been all I could do to just keep up with them!" Chi-Shi said.

"Has it? Or have you simply settled for keeping up?" Goku said.

Chi-Shi started to speak, her mouth opened, then snapped closed with an audible click of her teeth. Was what her father said true? Did she simply settle for keeping up with them?

"I train just as hard as they do!" Shi-Chi finally said.

"Granted, but you don't train any harder than they do, do you?" Goku smiled.

Again Chi-Shi was at a loss for words.

Suddenly, a huge growling, rumbling noise filled the air like the released rage of a huge, untamed creature.

Chi-Shi's head snapped up toward the sound only to find her father rubbing his stomach.

"You think about what I said and we'll discuss it in the morning. Right now I'm starving!" Goku smiled.

"You never change, father." Chi-Shi smiled.

* * *

"Now explain this to me one more time." Bardock asked scratching the back of his head. "I've never understood this whole time travel thing. Why can't Gerald simply go back and destroy whoever it was that released Omega Porunga, before they release him?"

"He could do it, Bardock, but time doesn't work the way you think it does. He wouldn't change our current predicament; he would only succeed in creating a new timeline. Our timeline would remain just as it is." Mouri explained patiently.

"Remember the story that Kakkarot told us about Future Trunks and the Androids?" Raditz said.

"Yes, that's right. Future Trunks didn't succeed in changing his own future to a happier place, he still had to go back to his time and destroy the Androids and Cell." King Roger said.

"It's a shame that it wouldn't work though." Gerald said.

Nappa frowned. "Since when have we ever been given an easy solution?"

"Being Saiyans, do we ever look for an easy solution?" Bardock said and everyone chuckled.

The king and his escorts were walking through the main lobby towards the front doors of the palace. Their destination was the Arena of Heroes. The name of the structure would never be more aptly named than it is right now. Heroes from all over the known Galaxy had been sent to the Planet Vegeta. It was as if they sensed that the Dragon would be drawn to this place first.

"Where is Applinia?" Raditz asked. "She should be here."

"I sent her ahead to check security. There are a lot of aliens on the planet right now." Bardock answered.

"Good idea." Nappa said.

As the king and his troop exited the castle took to the air for the Arena, Roger reflected on just how far the Saiyan people had come since "The Resurrection". They've progressed from a time when other races and species would have rather seen the entire Saiyan Race dead, or to have stayed dead, to this level of cooperation. It was really nothing short of amazing.

As they passed over the city's center, Roger looked down to see the statue of Vegeta, Goku, and the latest addition, Gohan. Gohan's statue was specially made, and several yards away from Vegeta and Goku. It was the spot where Gohan was buried. The statue depicted him in the robes of an educator on one side, and the battle gi of a warrior on the other. It was as fitting a tribute as Roger could have hoped. Videl, who had died only a few years ago, was buried next to him.

"We could sure use you guys now." Roger thought to himself.

"Hey Dad? Where is Gotarm, Shi-Chi, and Bardock Jr.?" Gerald asked.

Roger stopped in mid-air. "Well damned it! In all the excitement, I have forgotten that they were missing! Gerald, go find them. Go find Turles, Jessica, Celritri, and whomever else you think would be useful and find them."

Gerald got a far away look in his eye, he slowly turned 360°. "We'd be wasting our time dad. They're not on the planet."

"What? How…? I mean where could they have gone?" Bardock exclaimed, worry etched in his face.

Gerald expanded his senses and took in as much of the Galaxy as he could. After several seconds had passed, he answered. "I don't know."

"What's that mean? Are they dead?" Raditz asked. His face was a mirror of that of his father's.

"Him, interesting question." Gerald mused while he tuned his senses into Other World.

"They're not at the Check In Station, nor are they on the Grand Kai's Planet, nor are they in Heaven, or Hell…" Gerald's face suddenly became a mask of concentration. "Something is blocking me from sensing what is on the Supreme Kai's Planet, but that is where Bardock Jr., Gotarm, and Chi-Shi is at."

"How do you know that?" Raditz asked.

"Simple. If they are no where else, then they have to be there." Gerald said. "There are extremely few viable choices left."

"So… they could be dead, or alive, on the Supreme Kai's Planet?" Roger asked.

"This is a guess, but I'm thinking that they are probably alive." Gerald said. "Since I am not sensing Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, or Piccolo in Other World, my surmise is that they brought Bardock Jr., Gotarm, and Chi-Shi to the Supreme Kai's Planet to train against Omega Porunga. The Ultimate Kai is involved in all of this as well."

"What makes you say that?" Nappa asked.

"He would be the only one, besides Omega Porunga maybe, with the power to block my ki sensing abilities." Gerald answered. "With my ki senses blocked, I cannot use Instant Transmission to teleport there to see what's going on."

"We can't do anything about it then." Roger said as he continued flying toward the arena. "Let's get our battle plan organized."

The king and his group landed on a stage in front of a huge crowd of waiting warriors. Roger stepped up to the podium.

* * *

"Gotarm, Bardock Jr., you are dismissed for the day." Vegeta said. "Vegeta Jr., you stay here."

Vegeta Jr. looked up at his ancestor, an unspoken question in his eyes. Vegeta didn't say a thing until the others had flown out of sight.

Vegeta Jr. squirmed a bit. This felt a little too much like being kept after class in Jr. High School to atone for some indiscretion by cleaning erasers, or stacking books.

"Ancestor, have I done something wrong?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"Why would you think that?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I think that because you kept me here." Vegeta said.

Vegeta gave the youth an irritated look. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. I kept you here because I have something important to give you."

"Oh? What is it?" Vegeta Jr. asked his curiosity piqued.

Vegeta turned and removed his Kai's Shirt and tossed it on a nearby boulder. He turned back to his descendant.

"Do you see this?" Vegeta said pointing at his forearm.

"Yeah! That's a wicked tattoo!" Vegeta Jr. said excitedly.

"It's more than a tattoo!" Vegeta exclaimed as he placed his opposite hand on the hilt of the sword.

Before Vegeta Jr.'s astonished eyes, his ancestor began to glow, irradiating a brilliant white light. Vegeta Jr. started to cover his eyes, but instead he discovered that the light did not cause him pain. He gasped as Vegeta withdrew a full length sword from his own arm and held it up.

"This is the Sword of the Saiyans." Vegeta declared. "I have carried it proudly for many years now. I have used it in battle, and it has protected the universe." Vegeta paused while he watched his descendant's reaction.

"Now, I give it to you." Vegeta said.

"Really? What would I do with it? I've never trained with a weapon before. Why is it necessary?" Vegeta Jr. said.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first got the sword. I didn't see much use in it either. But this sword is imbued with special abilities." Vegeta smiled. "First and foremost of which is that it dispels negative energy. I have given it the name of Clau'tem Se Ordornach, Dispeller of Darkness."

Vegeta extended the hilt of the sword toward the younger man. "Oh, wait a minute." Vegeta walked over to his shirt and reached in the pocket and removed a small bag.

"What is that?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"These? They're just a few Senzu Beans." Vegeta said. "When you take the sword, it decides on whether or not you are worthy, and if it will accept you. If yes, then there's no problem. If no, then… well, that's why I have the Senzu."

Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta Jr. smirked back. "There's always some catch to these magical sword things…"

Vegeta smiled and offered Vegeta Jr. the hilt again.

Cautiously, Vegeta Jr. placed both hands on the hilt and lifted it above his head. Vegeta Jr. was suddenly engulfed in a bright, white energy. He felt like his very soul was on fire.

"This isn't good!" Vegeta Jr. thought just before he found in a war of wills.

* * *

A/N: I think that I've included all of the wishes that were made on the Namekian Dragon Balls through the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT Series, and the wishes made in my own stories. If I've forgotten any, let me know. 


	8. Chapter 8 Beyond Ultimate

Vegeta Jr. gasped audibly as the sword seemed to probe his mind. The white energy washed over, and through his entire being, through his mind, and soul. It seemed to be searching for something. Nothing could be hidden, every strength and weakness, every noble thought, every character flaw, everything was exposed to the light. His mind was turned inside-out, searched and just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Vegeta Jr. found himself down on one knee, panting and wishing that he hadn't grabbed the sword.

"How do you feel?" Vegeta asked.

"Like shit!" Vegeta Jr. complained. "I feel mentally violated."

"The sword has accepted you." Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Vegeta Jr. looked confused.

"Look at your right inside forearm." Vegeta smiled.

Vegeta turned the inside of his right forearm toward his face and there was the tattoo of the sword, exactly where his ancestor's had been previously.

"Go ahead, call it out." Vegeta smiled. "It's part of you now."

Vegeta Jr. placed his hand on the tattoo of the sword and tried to mimic what his ancestor had done before. Suddenly he felt a power welling up inside of him as the sword became real and solid in his hand. He pulled it from his arm high into the air as a white aura formed around him.

"That is fine." Vegeta smiled. "Tomorrow we will begin training with the sword. For now, get something to eat and get a good night's sleep."

"Yes Ancestor. How do I put it back?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"You will it back. The sword will obey your mental commands." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta Jr.'s bow furrowed for a few seconds, the sword finally shrank and seemed to be absorbed back into his arm.

"You're a fast learner." Vegeta smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Vegeta powered up and took to the air.

"Goodnight Ancestor." Vegeta Jr. said still looking at his arm. At length, he powered up and took off toward the Supreme Kai's Castle as well.

Later, after everyone had eaten and the students were all talking. Vegeta Jr. was telling how the sword had accepted him and showing everyone his forearm. The others looked and congratulated him.

Goku and Vegeta was sitting at the head of the long table. Goku turned to Vegeta.

"So, did you tell him everything?" Goku asked.

"Tell him everything about what?" Vegeta answered.

"About the sword!" Goku said irritably.

"Well, Most everything." Vegeta chucked.

"C'mon Vegeta! You didn't tell him, did you?" Goku said.

"No Kakkarot, I didn't." Vegeta answered. "Getting the sword is shocking enough without that!"

"So, he doesn't know that having the sword accept him means that he's the rightful heir to the throne?" Goku asked. "Don't you think that is something of an important little detail?"

"It is. But the kid has enough on his plate right now, what with being responsible for saving the universe. I didn't want to pile that on top of everything else he has to worry about." Vegeta said in a low voice.

Goku sat back in his chair. "I see your point. He's got to know sometime though."

"He will. There are plenty of people on the Planet Vegeta that are aware of the meaning of the sword, including Roger." Vegeta said. "They can tell him, if…"

"It's not if, Vegeta, but WHEN they defeat Omega Porunga." Goku said with a smile of encouragement.

Vegeta smiled. He'd learned long ago that Goku's optimism was an something that he could never defeat. "You're right Kakkarot, when they defeat Omega Porunga…" Vegeta paused for a moment when he caught the eye of his descendant, then said in a whisper. "…then, he will be King of all the Saiyans."

"None of this is going to mean a damned thing." Gerald swore under his breath. "How can you prepare for something that strong? Most of these guys will be killed almost instantly."

"We know Gerald, but this is where they have chosen to make a stand." Nappa said. "If he isn't stopped here then it's all over anyway."

"I know, Nappa." Gerald said. "This negative energy pounding away at us all the time, it's getting on my nerves. Have you noticed the trees and other vegetation? It's all dying."

"Yeah, I know. My begonia garden is totaled." Nappa sighed.

"Did you say your begonia garden?" Bardock cocked an eyebrow at the Saiyan Royal Guard.

Nappa turned beet red and sweat dropped. "Well yeah, you know, I saw them on Earth and they really looked nice so I brought some back with me."

"Well, now I've heard everything. If I were to drop died right this second, I can honestly tell them that I died right after I heard absolutely all that was possible to hear on this plane of existence." Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Aw c'mon guys! It's not that bad, it's just a few flowers. Everyone has to have a hobby." Jessica said defending Nappa.

Everyone broke out laughing except for Nappa.

"Something's changed." Gerald said, suddenly getting a very serious look on his face. "We've only got a very short time left before New Namek explodes. Then I get the feeling that we're next on the list."

"That's been his plan all along." Bardock gave Jessica a knowing look. "Jessica and I shared a vision about it. He will come straight here after he's released enough negative energy.

"Omega Porunga is getting stronger. I can feel it." King Roger said.

Suddenly a large ki came out of no where, appearing directly in front of them.

"It's Piccolo!" Queen Yambia exclaimed.

"Hey green man! What brings you here?" Raditz smiled.

"It's not a social call, I assure you." Piccolo said. "Listen, there isn't much time left, so here's the scoop. Bardock Jr. Gotarm, Shi-Chi, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have been taken to the Supreme Kai's planet for training against Omega Porunga."

"Yeah, we figured as much." Gerald said. "There was something was blocking me from sensing ki on the Supreme Kai's planet. What kind of training are they going through and why wasn't I invited?"

"You would have been, but, as the Supreme Kai put it, you were out trying to screw up the time stream or something like that." Piccolo shrugged. "I don't think he's real pleased with you at the moment."

"Hey, who is Goku Jr. & Vegeta Jr.?" Jessica asked.

"Goku Jr. is the grandson of Pan, and Vegeta Jr. is the grandson of Trunks Jr.", Piccolo said. "They are from Earth."

"Wow! Are they strong?" Raditz asked excitedly.

"Very strong, and getting stronger." Piccolo smiled. "I helped train them myself."

"Are they strong enough?" Roger asked quietly.

Piccolo's eyes diverted to his feet." We don't know. Because of the negative energy, we can't get a read on Omega Porunga's full power. All we know is that it's huge. But, Goku and Vegeta are teaching them all some new tricks."

"Oh? What sort of new tricks?" Nappa asked curiously.

"You'll see." Piccolo smiled. "The only thing I'm prepared to say right now is that Shi-Chi is being taught the Spirit Bomb technique. When the time comes, you all know what you need to do. Spread the word."

"That's how Omega Shenron was destroyed, wasn't it?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. It was." Piccolo said.

"We'll be ready Piccolo, count on it." King Roger said confidently.

"Good. I have to be going now. I hope I see you when this is all over." Piccolo said as he placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait!" Roger said. "Tell them all that they are… …missed."

Piccolo smiled. "I will.", Then he vanished.

Roger turned to the others. "Spread the word to all of the houses. Tell them about the Spirit Bomb, and how it works and what they will need to do.

Everyone but Bardock, Nappa, and Yambia took off to spread the word.

"Well, I don't know what they're planning, but I bet it will be something special." Yambia smiled.

"You can count on it, if I know my son and King Vegeta… …and I do!" Bardock said proudly.

"We're going to beat this thing yet!" Nappa said and gave a rebel yell.

"Was there any doubt?" King Roger said as he flew off toward the stage on the stadium grounds.

Bardock and Nappa looked at each other for a moment. "Well, maybe just a little." Bardock and Nappa smirked.

Vegeta Jr. had become an expert with the sword in almost no time flat. Today was the day, though, that they tried the full fusion. All four of the boys were to become one, mega-powerful warrior. Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Bardock Jr., and Gotarm had already picked out a name. Gogedock would be born. All the boys waited in excitement for Vegeta or Goku to give the order. Shi-Chi stood by their mentors looking decidedly pissed off.

Vegeta smirked to himself. "Okay brats, it's time you fused. You've all practiced this in groups of two and three; this should be a piece of cake. It's exactly the same with just one more person."

"Just remember, with each additional person involved, the fusion gets trickier. All four of you have to be in the exact same position." Goku added.

"Okay, get to it!" Vegeta ordered.

All four boys powered up to their Ultimate-Super Saiyan form. They worked for a moment to see who was the most powerful. To everyone's surprise, Vegeta Jr. had surpassed everyone, even it if were only by a little bit.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to lower my power for you weaklings." Vegeta Jr. scoffed playfully.

"Okay, we all know what to do." Bardock Jr. stated. "Let's go!"

All four boys went ethereal. Goku Jr. and Gotarm let out a rebel yell and jumped high into the air, flipping head over tail while tucking in their legs. Vegeta Jr. and Bardock Jr. jumped sidewise so that they were standing in the exact same spot and positioned their bodies identically. Goku Jr. and Bardock Jr. landed in that exact spot at the exact same time, also bringing themselves into perfect alignment.

Four voices cried out. "GO FOR IT!"

King Yamma paused in his paperwork as the light could be seen from his office. There wasn't a spot in otherworld where the light could not be seen. The Ogres in Hell stopped as the light filtered down to them passed the barrier below Snake Way. The ki itself was blocked by the Ultimate Kai from escaping the Supreme Kai's planet, but the light could be seen everywhere..

King Kai closed his eyes. "Good luck boys, and young miss son."

In Heaven everyone stopped what they were doing, with or without bodies, and reflected on the coming conflict. Their very existence hinged on the outcome of this battle.

On the Grand Kai's planet, people stopped their training to stare off toward the source of that light. At the far end of the Tournament Field, a band of Saiyans paused, each one with the look of fierce pride in them. Vegeta's father, the original King Vegeta himself raised his fist into the air and roared his pride for all to hear. His people followed suit, as did even the non-Saiyan warriors all around.

Goku and Vegeta shook their heads to clear their vision. What stood before them was exactly what they had hoped for; the level above Ultimate Super Saiyan.

Gogedock stood before them flexing his hands and arms. "This feels funny."

Vegeta smiled chorus of voices emanating from Gogedock. "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

Gogedock could best be described as a tower of muscle. Towering almost 9 feet in height, his body brimmed with power. His tail lashed around sending chunks of the planet along in the shockwave it created. The ground rolled of from under his feet.

Gogedock stopped and got a far away look in his eye. "It's happening." He said simply.

Vegeta and Goku stretched their senses out. "It's time." Vegeta answered.

"You must return to the mortal realm." Goku said.

"Do you think we can win, father?" Shi-Chi asked.

Vegeta spoke up. "You have the power, you have the abilities. Do not let any negative thoughts enter your mind. You will win."

Goku smiled at Vegeta. "Where have I heard that before?"

"It's something a wise third class baka taught me years ago. I have never forgotten it." Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta let his smirk melt into a look of seriousness. "Go now. Remember what you have learned here."

Gogedock raised two fingers to his forehead. "We will Ancestor. May we meet again a long time from now."

Gogedock disappeared.

Chi-Shi stood waiting for some word from her father.

"I know you're impatient, but I want Omega Porunga fully involved before we send you." Goku smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be long."

"I'll be ready." Chi-Shi said.

Goku smiled, then looked over at Vegeta. They exchanged a meaningful look as people gathered behind them. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Shin, Yamucha, the Elder Kai, Pan, and Bura.

For the first time since Goku was launched from the Planet Vegeta, a major threat had appeared in the Universe, and all they could do was stand and watch.

At least, that's all they could do for now.

Everything was set on the Planet Vegeta, or rather, as set as they could possibly be. Roger looked around at his people, and the people that joined them for this fight. He marveled at what had transpired in his life to bring him to this place. He started out as a human, just a regular college student struggling with money and grades. The adventures he experienced since that time were unbelievable. He was king of a planet, how the hell did that happen? Roger looked over at his only son, who seemed focused on something far away. Roger knew what it was and was glad that Gerald was monitoring the situation. Every time Roger came in contact with Porunga's negative energy it gave him an instant headache, and the urge to throw up. Roger was sure that tossing his cookies in front of the troops would not do a thing to boast morale.

Jessica ran up to him at that moment. "King Roger! The children are all aboard the ships. We're waiting for final orders."

"Destination?" Roger asked.

"Earth, as you ordered." Jessica said.

"Initiate launch immediately; and Jessica?" Roger stopped his daughter-in-law.

"W-will we make it?" Roger asked.

Jessica closed her eyes and concentrated. Her brow furrowed for several long seconds. Suddenly her head slumped forward and her chin rested on her chest, she let out a soft sob. "I c-can't see anything! This damned dark energy! It blocks everything! I feel like I've been struck blind!"

Roger patted his daughter-in-law on the back and then gave her shoulder a squeeze. "That's alright Jessie. We'll just be in the hands of the fates for a little while."

Jessie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry sire. I'm not usually…"

"I know. It's this negative energy, it has affected us all." Roger smiled. "Now go and get those ships launched."

"Yes sire." Jessica powered up and was about to take off when her eyes locked with Gerald's. Jessica let her power slowly lift her body.

"**_I love you Jessie. I have since the day I was born."_** Gerald said telepathically.

"**_I love you too. I don't think I'd want to live if anything happened to you."_** Jessica smiled. **_"So you be extra careful, okay?"_**

Gerald smiled. **_"I will. Go and take care of those kids."_**

Jessica's smile faded as she turned and flew off at high speed. A single tear falling from her face landed on the back of Roger's hand.

Roger looked at the wet spot on his hand and thought about his decision to evacuate the children. It had been tough. Keep them here and try to protect them against all odds, or send them to Earth where they might be protected for a little while longer. If nothing else, it would take a lot more time for the dark energy to travel the distance to Earth. The ship was the very fastest that science had to offer. It incorporated many of the technologies that Queen Bulma had researched before her demise. Even so, there was virtually no hope if they lost the battle today.

"What do you sense Gerald?" King Roger asked sensing a change in his son's posture.

"Namek is about to explode." Gerald said morbidly.

Roger extended his senses toward New Namek. It was in its death throes. Any positive energy that the planet had was gone. All life was gone. In a very real sense, Namek was worse than Hell.

Then it happened. The core collapsed, then expanded violently and Namek exploded like a small star gone nova. There would be no light from this explosion, only the high speed expulsion of negative energy, and planetary debris. Everyone watched as entire stars and systems started to be blotted out of the sky close to Namek's previous location.

Within that blackness, something evil, and horribly powerful rushed at Planet Vegeta.


	9. Chapter 9: My apologies

I am truly sorry that I haven't been able to update this story. My father got much worse since the last time I updated and I was caring for him. He passed away yesterday morning, 11/9/2005. Please be patient, I don't know when the next time I will be able to write again.

Thank you.

Jimbo.


End file.
